Kahunsha
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: TRILOGIA COMPLETA - Quando moramos numa cidade onde não existe tristeza, o mundo real pode nos trazer verdades dolorosas que apenas um amor pode curar. .:Edward e Bella:.
1. Dahlia

**Disclaimer – **Twilight não me pertence, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos, apesar de lucrar com o Edward sendo um perfeito amante. (hahaha xD)

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ antes de começar a oneshot apenas quero esclarecer que Kahunsha é um nome fictício para uma cidade na qual não existe tristeza e que Bella afirmava morar. E que a oneshot se passa em um Universo alternativo, com vampiros é claro. Quanto ao comportamento de Edward vocês podem estranhar, mas pensem nele agindo com a Bella nas primeiras semanas que eles se encontram na escola okay? Quando ele tenta reprimir o desejo de matá-la. Ele era frio e "insensível". Espero que gostem, boa leitura.

* * *

_**Kahunsha**_

.

_A cidade sem tristezas_

.

Por Pamela Baldessini

.

.

.

Tudo começa na vida com uma lágrima. E por muitas vezes assim também termina. O ciclo da vida por muito é complicado, mas ao mesmo simples. Assim era o meu. Kahunsha. A cidade sem tristezas, mais triste que existia.

Quando era pequena, meus pais morreram num acidente de carro. Havia sobrado apenas eu e minha irmã. Ambas estávamos muito feridas, eu com sete anos, ela com dez. Não tínhamos para quem recorrer, para casa de quem ir e após alguns meses depois de recuperadas, fomos para o orfanato. Eu era a mais nova assim foi muito mais fácil para mim achar uma família, que poderia ter ficado muito bem com nós duas... Mas infelizmente outra família já queria adotar Angela. Nós duas então fomos separadas.

Encontramo-nos algumas poucas vezes, parecia que a família pela qual ela tinha sido adotada não gostava muito de mim. Foi então, depois de quase um ano, que não vi mais minha irmã. Recebi apenas uma carta dela, uma única vez no natal, quando já tinha quase 13 anos. Nela ela pedia-me desculpas por não estar presente e que sentia muita falta de mim. Tenho certeza que ela sentia, éramos muito ligadas. Mas no final algo me chamou atenção... Ela me lembrava de quando eu era pequena e dizia que morava em Kahunsha, a cidade sem tristezas. Foi então que ela me perguntou por que eu não era triste. E eu lhe respondi: "para que a tristeza se podemos ser felizes com o que temos, nos esforçando para um futuro melhor, juntas?" Ela não soube o que responder.

Depois de tantos anos, ela me lembrou de Kahunsha, de como eu era feliz, sem tristeza. Foi então que eu chorei. Não que eu não gostasse dos Cullen. Muito pelo contrário, eles eram muito bons, apesar de serem vampiros e eu ser humana e estar correndo risco de vida, mas ninguém estava contando aquilo não é?

Esme a mãe dedicada que eu tinha antes. Carlisle o pai querido e brincalhão como sempre. Emmett o bagunceiro que me ensinava todo o tipo de brincadeira e tomava banho de chuva comigo e Edward, que apesar de mais velho, me protegia nas noites de chuva quando me lembrava do acidente. Mas ainda que eu tivesse grande apreço pela minha "família" não era a mesma coisa. Gostaria de minha irmã comigo... Aquela que afagava meu cabelo todas as noites até que eu dormisse. Aquela que me ensinava a me maquiar, mesmo que ela mesma ainda não soubesse direito. Aquela que brincava de boneca comigo.

Kahunsha já não existia mais. Era a cidade com mais tristeza que existia. E nessa noite fria chuvosa, na qual tento disfarçar minhas lágrimas nas gotas de água, choro por tudo que já aconteceu. Mesmo passado dez anos depois daquela noite fatídica na qual foi o começo do fim de Kahunsha, ainda choro por tudo que aconteceu. E mesmo que esteja com meus 17 anos não me esqueci de Angela e muito menos de tudo que já passei.

Parecia que o céu chorava comigo. Estava ali.. Sozinha.

_**Não faz mais nada além de chorar  
**__**Dia e noite  
**__**Em um estreito espaço entre o passado e o futuro  
**__**Suas memórias permanecerão imutáveis  
**__**Mesmo que você às transforme em belas mentiras  
**__**Você está completamente sozinha**_

Pelo menos até alguém com um guarda-chuva aproximar-se de mim e cobrir-me junto a ele.

- Quantas vezes já falei que não preciso disso Edward? - disse sussurradamente, mas tendo certeza de que ele ouvira pela sua audição apurada.

- Você precisa de cuidados Bella... Por mais que diga que não... Eu vejo como é frágil e precisa de ajuda. - respondeu ele em meu ouvido.

Vir-me-ei para ele olhando em seus olhos âmbares, como os de meu "pai" e "irmão". Encarei-o por alguns minutos e finalmente suspirei abaixando a cabeça e chorando ainda mais. Ele envolveu-me em um abraço. Ele nunca fazia isso quando havia alguém perto... Edward era muito frio e insensível como muitos diziam, mas acredito que, só porque ele não mostra o que sente, não quer dizer que ele realmente não sinta.

A cada lágrima que caia de meus olhos ele dizia: "tudo ficará bem". Mas eu tinha certeza de que não ia. Minhas lágrimas quase nunca fluíam... Quase nunca eram liberadas. Meu coração era como o céu noturno... Era infinito o vazio presente nele, além de escuro e doloroso. Edward por muitas vezes comparava que cada lágrima que eu continha por me mostrar uma mulher forte, era a mesma que o número de estrelas no céu... Muitas nem mais existiam, mas ainda assim eu fazia questão de não derramar.

Ele me abraçou mais forte me levando para dentro de casa. Naquela sexta feira a noite, não havia ninguém... Emmett provavelmente estava em alguma festa junto de Rosalie. Carlisle e Esme em algum lugar caçando. E sobrava apenas eu e Edward sozinhos ali naquela mansão enorme.

Ao passarmos pela porta ele me soltou e eu fui caminhando para a escada como uma alma que não sabe para onde está indo e muito menos de onde veio... Uma alma perdida em sua Kahunsha. Na dor eu me obrigava a fechar-me no mundo e ficar sozinha sem ninguém para me suportar, fora assim por muitos anos e porque não igualmente no futuro?

Subindo lentamente os degraus de madeira ouvindo meus passos ecoando pelo corredor escuro podia ver o rastro de lágrima que deixava por onde passada. Perdida no desespero e na solidão.

_**Você não sabe onde você está indo  
**__**Na dor você é obrigada a abrir suas asas de solidão  
**__**Além de um oceano de lágrimas**_

Senti sendo conduzida por Edward até meu quarto. Ele entrou juntamente comigo e me abraçou. Retirou minha blusa molhada e minha calça. Eu não reagia... Eu apenas continuava perdida. Não queria voltar nenhum pouco a realidade. Quando percebi novamente algo já estava debaixo do chuveiro, tomando um banho quente. Edward cuidava muito de mim quando estava assim... Desde pequenos.

Ele deitou-me na cama, quando já estava vestida, colocando um enorme cobertor em cima de mim e olhou-me nos olhos e eu correspondi. Sorri levemente acariciando sua bochecha levemente. Ele deu um meio sorriso e me beijou na testa.

- Amanhã você estará bem melhor. Prometo que o céu estará azul, sem nuvens como você gosta... – disse com a voz macia.

Eu apenas concordei... Como não? Ele dizendo aquilo parecia tão verdade, parecia que tudo que ele dizia seria verdadeiro e que realmente ia acontecer então por que não viver na mentira um pouco mais? Por que não tentar ser feliz mesmo sem sua Kahunsha?

Fechei os olhos deixando que o mundo dos sonhos e pesadelos tomasse conta de mim, tirando minha consciência e me afundando em meu silencioso desespero. Tudo lá era disforme, nada corretamente em seu lugar, apenas coisas sem nexo.

Sonhava com os dias azuis do qual eu sempre gostei e esperando que quando eu acordasse, eu pudesse deixar a tristeza por um tempo... Eu tentava me encontrar no meio das imagens opacas que eu via, durante toda a duração daquele meu sono. Mas nada eu encontrava, nada além de dor e medo do que o futuro poderia me proporcionar.

_**...**_

O sol entrava pelas frestas que a cortina fina branca deixava. Os meus olhos estavam pesados e não queria abri-los, mas ao sentir a claridade, levantei de um pulo olhando pela janela. Realmente o sol nascera como ele disse.

Ainda com a fina camisola coloquei um robe por cima e desci as escadas alegre. Fui até a mesa do café da manhã que estava vazia.

- Será que eles já tomaram o café da manhã? – perguntei a mim mesma. Caminhando lentamente fui até a cozinha, percebendo que ninguém estava presente. Vi um bilhete na porta da geladeira.

**Bella,**

**Ficaremos o dia fora, Emmet está com Rosalie do clã de Denali e fomos encontrar com ele hoje, voltaremos no final da tarde. Qualquer coisa fale com Edward.**

**Beijos,**

**Esme.**

- Oh... – então Edward estava em casa. Sorri malandra. – Será que ele já levantou?

Sai correndo, subi as escadas em um pulo só. Parecia que nada tinha me afetado ontem... Devia ser a presença dele perto de mim... Ele realmente me deixava mais confortável, segura, sem medo de nada...

Abri a porta do quarto lentamente, sabia que Edward não estava dormindo. Ele nunca dorme, apenas descansa em sua própria Kahunsha, queria saber como ela é...

O quarto estava escuro e não conseguia escutar nada além dos passarinhos lá fora. Talvez ele já não estivesse mais ali, mas isso era difícil, afinal Esme teria dado uma de mãe para cima dele.

Quando me acostumei com a pouca luminosidade do quarto, vi que ele estava na cama e percebi que escutava música. Caminhei até ele olhando-o, seu rosto relaxado e em paz me fez parecer uma monstra por querer "acordá-lo". Pensei em deixá-lo descansar e ouvir suas músicas até à hora do meu almoço e tomar meu café sozinha. Então vir-me-ei para sair do aposento quando senti duas mãos me puxarem pela cintura, foi então que minhas costas encontrou a cama macia.

- EDWARD! – disse entre dentes com o coração acelerado. – Nunca mais faça isso! - ele riu um pouco enquanto me ajudava a sentar.

- Como você é estressada pela manhã!

- Não é ser estressada, é não querer levar sustos desnecessários. – ele não respondeu, mas eu pude notar um brilho diferente em seu olhar.

- E então? – ele encostou-se à cabeceira da cama. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Perguntar se você não quer tomar o café da manhã comigo, claro que eu não seria o prato principal.

- Deixe-me apenas trocar de roupa... – ele riu levantando-se da cama alongando-se. Precisava agradecê-lo.

Levantei-me, cheguei à porta e saí, mas antes de fechá-la chamei-o, e quando ele olhou em meus olhos, disse:

- Obrigado Ed... Por tudo. – sorri e fechei a porta indo para meu quarto.

Não demorou nem dez minutos e já encontrávamo-nos descendo as escadas para a cozinha, eu vestida como ele, shorts e camiseta, afinal estava sol, mas tínhamos que tomar cuidado de ele não ficar exatamente embaixo do sol, afinal eu ficaria deslumbrada demais.

Peguei a cesta com as coisas na cozinha enquanto pedia que ele esperasse na varanda. Quando apareci à porta que levava da cozinha ao jardim ele me olhou e eu sorri indo até ele.

- Vamos? – indaguei feliz.

- Piquenique... Muito original. – comentou sarcástico, mas me acompanhando até a sombra da grande árvore do jardim.

- Eu achei que com esse tempo seria legal. – expliquei emburrada.

Sentamo-nos na toalha que estendi na grama e espalhei as gostosas comidas que meus pais compravam para mim já que era a única humana por ali. Havia pães, frios, frutas, bolo de chocolate, suco de laranja. Edward é claro não precisava comer.

- O que vai querer? – perguntei a ele voltando meu olhar rindo da piada, parecia que desde o momento que eu começara a arrumar as coisas até agora ele olhava para mim. Meu coração acelerou e tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha, era estranho um vampiro me encarar daquele jeito. – O que foi?

- Nada. – respondeu ele olhando para cima vendo alguns raios de sol que escapavam pelas inúmeras folhas da árvore.

Coloquei suco para mim e para ele para manter as aparências. Enquanto comia em silêncio, divaguei pelas mudanças que Edward sofria nos últimos tempos e então uma pergunta surgiu e antes que pudesse calá-la, minha boca se mexeu.

- Ed, você está apaixonado?

Num primeiro momento pensei que ele não tinha escutado, mas lentamente ele virou seu rosto e me estudou um pouco, seus olhos brilhavam de um modo que parecia a mim sendo um tanto "maligno".

- Por que acha isso? – seu tom de voz era curioso, mas macio e com certeza, intimidador.

- Ah... Nã-ão sei. – gaguejei ligeiramente. – Você está mudado ultimamente. Está mais... Hum... Legal.

- Isso é bom? – perguntou ele. Mostrava um interesse em minha opinião. Então decidi ser verdadeira.

- Com certeza. – respondi sorrindo. – Você está se tornando.. Como posso dizer... Tolerante. Entende?

Ele não me respondeu apenas me deu um meio sorriso. Alguns minutos se passaram e quando desisti de receber uma resposta ele olhou em meus olhos e disse:

- É... Talvez eu esteja me apaixonando.

Foi então que eu não me reconheci e descobri que eu tinha duas de mim dentro deste corpo. Quando me disse essas palavras, meu coração definitivamente parecia quebrado, algo que eu não esperava e foi então que me descobri apaixonada por ele. Foi aí que descobri o que há muito tentava entender, a necessidade de vê-lo feliz, a necessidade de ficar com ele. Eu estava apaixonada pelo vampiro ao meu lado e por mais machucada que estivesse, eu fiquei feliz... Feliz por ele estar feliz...

_**Tempo após tempo  
**__**Você tenta se encontrar  
**__**Durante o tempo que passa  
**__**Você carrega feridas que não mudam  
**__**Que palpitam nos ventos da opressão**_

_**...**_

O sol começava a esconder-se atrás das casas quando entrei em meu quarto após um dia agitado. Passei a maior parte da tarde perto de Edward, na piscina enquanto ele ficava na sombra, tendo que sorrir e fingir amar tudo e todos, quando na verdade queria apenas me jogar na cama e chorar.

Talvez isso fosse muito clichê, mas na verdade tudo que queria era tomar um banho enfiar-me no meio das almofadas da cama e chorar até dormir e quem sabe estivesse melhor no dia seguinte.

Assim peguei um pijama veraneio e fui até o banheiro tomando uma ducha morna bem longa chorando bastante. Por que não tinha descoberto isso mais cedo? Por que tinha que ser por ele que, aliás, já estava apaixonado? Será que teria feito algo na minha vida e merecesse tamanho castigo?

As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto enquanto terminava meu banho e precisava pará-las naquele momento antes que saísse de lá e Edward sentisse o cheiro das minhas lágrimas e viesse até aqui. Era a única coisa da qual eu não precisava. Limpei meu rosto com a água engolindo o nó na minha garganta e fechando todos aqueles pensamentos num lugar bem seguro até que tivesse a oportunidade de pensar naquilo novamente sem chorar.

Desliguei o chuveiro e sai em menos de cinco minutos de lá de dentro. Passei à frente do espelho de meu closet e vi que meus olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos o que poderia dizer que era o cloro da piscina, mas meu nariz me delatava, mesmo com o sol, eu não estava vermelha, não ficava vermelha, na verdade eu nunca ficava nada. Meu nariz só ficava vermelho quando eu realmente chorava e aquilo era um problema.

Deitei na cama de casal de meu quarto pegando um livro em minha cabeceira. Era interessante ver como meu pensamento vagava pela história entrando cada vez mais por ela. Ele era realmente bom. A Dama de Vermelho. Uma anja que veio para a terra e arma a maior confusão com o homem a quem ela é destinada a completar a missão, e que por um acaso se apaixona.

A leitura me deixava cada vez mais ansiosa e num momento de suspense no livro alguém bateu em minha porta, pegando-me de surpresa e meu coração acelerou com o susto.

- Bella? Está tudo bem? – perguntou a voz que reconheci ser de Emmett.

Levantei-me e fui até a porta abrindo-a dando um meio sorriso.

- Claro Em... Só estava compenetrada na leitura. Nem ouvi você chegando.

- Oh... Mamãe mandou ver como você estava... Você estava muito quieta e ela estava com um mau pressentimento.

- "Oh, oh..." – sorri de maneira debochada escondendo minha aflição, ouvindo a voz de minha "mãe" e Edward altas vindo das escadas, com certeza estavam subindo-as. – Estou bem como pode ver Emmett. – ele olhou-me com a testa franzida como se notasse algo diferente.

- Seu nariz está levemente vermelho.

- "Oh não."

- Bella... – disse ele arregalando os olhos, ele não me via chorar há o que? Desde sempre? – Você chorou? - as vozes pararam, assim como os passos.

- Não seja ridículo Emmett! – disse arregalando meus olhos, incrédula. – Eu não choro você se esquece?

- Mentirosa! Seu nariz ta vermelho... Porque estava chorando Bella? – os passos continuaram um pouco mais apressados.

- "Oh droga, droga, me desculpe Em... Mas eu não vou encarar o Edward."

- E então? – pressionou ele.

- E se eu chorei? – disse ríspida. – "Desculpe Em!" O que você tem a ver com isso? É a minha vida não? Então cuide da sua, porque a minha já está encaminhada. – e fechei a porta do quarto rapidamente trancando-a, quando Esme e Edward apareceram no topo da escada.

Encostei-me na porta escorregando até o chão chorando novamente e tinha certeza que eles ouviriam. Batidas na porta, chamados, até mesmo a presença de Edward ali silenciosa não me fizeram sair dali, continuei escorada à porta, liberando minhas lágrimas, cada vez mais e tendo a certeza que naquele momento elas não mais poderiam ser comparadas mais a estrelas, pois elas estavam em maior quantidade e seus porquês não eram mais dignos de beleza. Afinal, inveja nunca é bom para ninguém... Sim, eu **invejava** a mulher pela qual Edward apaixonara-se.

_**Em um segundo longo como a eternidade  
**__**Suas lágrimas não fluirão duas vezes  
**__**Oh minha Dahlia  
**__**Para todos que têm cicatrizes em seus corações  
**__**A chuva irá cair**_

_**...**_

Desta vez o sol não invadia meu quarto, mas já estava claro, as nuvens carregadas cobriam o céu. Quase não dormi... Após chorar copiosamente apoiada na porta arrastei-me até a cama e quando estava cansada demais, adormeci. Novamente aquele sentimento odioso de inveja apoderou-se de mim e lutei com todas as minhas forças restantes para que ele não tomasse conta de mim.

Com dificuldade levantei e fui ao banheiro, tomei um banho gelado e coloquei uma roupa. Era segunda-feira e a escola me esperava. Suspirei lembrando-me da prova de biologia. Teria que encarar Edward por um bom tempo. No mínimo a manhã inteira, pois a prova seria sobre o conteúdo do ano todo.

Vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa branca de mangas curtas com um casaco por cima e coloquei meus tênis preferidos. Peguei minha bolsa joguei-a pelo meu ombro nada delicadamente e desci as escadas. Vi que ainda era cedo, mas todos já haviam saído, Carlisle para o hospital, Edward e Emmett para a escola e Esme talvez para caçar, se bem que ela já havia o feito há dois dias, então não saberia dizer. Tomei um copo de suco de laranja e comi meio pão com margarina.

Peguei as chaves do carro e rapidamente me dirigi a escola. Por ser meio da manhã não tive problemas, como nunca teria em qualquer hora, afinal, ali era Forks, em menos de quinze minutos parava meu carro no estacionamento e ia em direção a salas.

No meio do caminho algumas pessoas me paravam para perguntar se estava bem e por isso cheguei em cima da hora à aula. Adentrei a sala e vi que aguardavam apenas o professor além de mim. Caminhei por entre as fileiras, vendo Mike me dar um oi.

Sorri amigavelmente enquanto sentava-me ao lado de Emmett, que estava em uma carteira à direita de Edward. Retirei o estojo da bolsa colocando-a no chão ao meu lado. O professor entrou desculpando-se e então fui obrigada a olhar para Edward, talvez pelo seu magnetismo, mas não conseguia deixar de olha-lo por muito tempo, mas principalmente porque o amava e não me surpreendi quando me virei e vi que olhava seriamente para mim com um brilho nos olhos que não podia acreditar que estava ali... Edward estava confuso?

- Muito bem. – disse o professor calmamente, fazendo Edward desviar seu olhar do meu e pegando as provas. – Comecemos.

Eu ainda estava estática, Edward nunca ficava confuso, nunca tinha sentimentos puramente humanos, alguma dúvida sobre o que fazer talvez, mas nada que durasse por mais de um segundo e aquilo eu podia sentir estava incrustado em sua cabeça.

Pensei sobre todos os possíveis motivos para encontrar-se assim e o mais plausível era com algo pessoal, provavelmente com a namorada dele.... Isso me fez travar o maxilar rangendo os dentes e tendo pensamentos assassinos com quem quer que seja a mulher de sorte.

A prova foi calma como esperava abordando todos os assuntos que havíamos visto no ano e durou muito tempo eram quase uma hora da tarde quando ela foi encerrada definitivamente.

- Merda! – praguejei olhando no relógio, tentando ligar o carro, precisava ir para a loja trabalhar, mas sem o carro pegar ficava meio difícil.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntou Emmett cautelosamente, chegando à minha janela. Talvez tenha pegado pesado demais com ele na noite passada.

- Nada Em. Eu preciso estar em quinze minutos na loja, mas o carro não quer pegar.

- Eu conheço um meio de transporte mais rápido. – disse ele sorrindo malicioso.

- E qual seria? – perguntei receosa.

- Venha. – ele me puxou rapidamente para fora do carro e vi que Edward ficou visivelmente irritado com aquilo, pois sabia que ele esperava uma oportunidade de conversar comigo. Mas ainda assim segui Emmett para onde me levava.

_**...**_

Chegar à loja em menos de dois minutos realmente tinha sido um recorde. Emmett tinha me levado até uma mata próxima e correu comigo até lá.

- Obrigada Em... Te devo uma. – ri com vontade.

- Só me prometa uma coisa? – pediu ele sério.

- Dependendo.

- Não chore mais por besteira. – ia interrompê-lo, mas ele impediu continuando. – Eu sei que eu posso ser rebelde as vezes e não saber o que eu estou fazendo, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, não há motivos para chororô e somente você ainda não percebeu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – agora eu estava realmente confusa. Emmett tinha falado de uma maneira tão estranha e não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia ser.

- Que você tem um passado triste, concordo com você Bella e sei que você ama nossa família, mas você nunca pensou que algo de bom pode acontecer com você e acaba não prestando atenção que... E eu não acredito que eu estou falando isso defendendo justo essa causa, mas... A felicidade está batendo na sua porta Bella... E somente você não vê. – ele virou-se e correu, não me deixando dizer nada, apenas vagando em pensamentos.

Aquele dia ia ser longo e tinha certeza de que não conseguiria não pensar nas palavras de Emmett, apenas esperava que conseguisse me concentrar em algumas tarefas.

_**...**_

O sol se escondia por detrás das árvores quando saí de meu turno, mas o crepúsculo aparecia por algumas brechas ainda estava na metade e seria uma ótima idéia ir até o parque ali perto e assistir a beleza da natureza. Foi com os pensamentos avoados que na saída trombei com alguém.

- Me desculpe. – disse olhando para a pessoa e me surpreendi extremamente quando vi ser Edward. – O que faz aqui? – perguntei curiosa. Será que a namorada dele estava ali e ele havia vindo aqui para buscá-la?

- Estava te esperando. – ele me respondeu com um meio sorriso no rosto. Realmente ele dizia a verdade. – Vamos, quero te levar num lugar antes de voltarmos para casa.

- Aonde? - ele não me respondeu.

Só continuamos andando até o carro dele e em poucos segundos deslizávamos pelas ruas nas proximidades do campus. Em menos de cinco minutos chegamos ao parque que eu queria ir e saímos do carro.

_**O gelado vento sopra  
**__**Os pássaros que não podem voar  
**__**Carregam cada um de seus sonhos  
**__**No céu da aurora**_

Retirei meus sapatos pisando na grama fofa enquanto caminhávamos pelas flores e assistíamos ao final da hora do dia que eu mais gostava. Sorri fracamente para os pássaros que voavam pela ultima vez no dia, voltando para seus ninhos, para seus parceiros, e então o meu sorriso se desfez. Como eu gostaria de ter um... Edward estava me observando e eu tinha plena consciência disso. Suspirei frustrada, porque ele não dizia nada?

Chegamos até um banco onde sentamos em silêncio e ficamos admirando a paisagem e eu principalmente as flores. Havia muitos tipos que eu conhecia, mas algumas nunca vistas antes, mas as flores que mais haviam ali eram dálias de diversas cores.

- Bella... Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre ontem à noite.

- O que quer falar?

- Porque estava chorando daquele jeito, pequena? – disse passando os dedos pela minha bochecha em sinal de carinho como ele sempre fazia.

- Nada Edward... Acho que estou passando por momentos de estresse e não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. – tentei desviar do assunto.

- Eu sei que está mentindo, Bella. Você não olha para mim quando mente e você fica corada, o que você está neste momento. – disse ele num tom irônico.

Oh... Eu estava mesmo corada? Mas eu não estava mentindo, estava passando por um momento difícil e de estresse, pensando nele e em sua... Grr... Talvez fosse nossa proximidade que me deixou assim.

- O que você quer que eu diga Edward? Estou tentando falar a verdade...

- Mentira... Eu te conheço Bella...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu presto atenção em você Bella... No modo como você se comporta quando sente as coisas, sei exatamente quando você está triste, feliz, indisposta, com raiva, mas nesse ultimo dia não entendo seu sentimento. É algo parecido com raiva, mas não é igual... Eu só quero entender. Você sabe como você significa muito para mim e que eu não diria nenhuma dessas palavras se não estivéssemos sozinhos e se não fossem verdade.

Suspirei. Ele realmente tinha o dom de me perturbar e saber tudo sobre mim, mas como ele sabia tanto.

- Eu estou com ciúmes. – disse massageando minhas têmporas com os dedos.

- Ciúmes? – perguntou ele. Encarei-o e vi suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma expressão total de confusão.

- Sim... Ontem você me disse que estava apaixonado. Estou com ciúmes. – disse certa de que estava corando e tinha certeza de que se eu não me arriscasse não me perdoaria por nada.

Mas ele riu. Uma risada baixa, mas intensa, algo que eu não esperava e fiquei chocada. Edward Cullen rindo? Era surreal demais para imaginar, se não estivesse ali, não teria acreditado.

- Você está com ciúmes Bella?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Oras... – disse corada, como poderia explicar que estava apaixonada por ele?

- Não há razão para isso minha garota. – ele respondeu com um sorriso feliz na face e beijando minha testa. Ele realmente me chamara de "minha garota"?

- E posso saber por quê?

- Simplesmente por que você está com ciúmes de você mesma. – disse ele sério e meu cérebro parou definitivamente.

Onde? Quando? COMO ASSIM? Ele dissera com todas as letras que estava apaixonado por mim? Tudo bem não podia ser com todas as letras, mas tinha certeza que aquilo que ele dissera era isso não?

Minha mente rodava e esquecia como se respirava. Puxei o ar e soltei profundamente várias vezes tentando me acalmar, tendo plena certeza de que ele me observava.

- O... O que você... Você disse? – perguntei com a voz falha.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

Okay agora tinha sido com todas as letras, palavras e pontuação. Senti meus olhos marejarem, dessa vez completa felicidade e então lembrei-me de tudo que Emmett me dissera, eu era a única que não via? Realmente?

Eu o senti abraçar-me e me agarrei a ele chorando em seu ombro enquanto ele beijava meus cabelos e sussurrava que tudo ficaria bem como sempre fazia comigo quando estava nervosa. Depois que lentamente me acalmei e respirava normalmente ele separou-se um pouco de mim e tocou meus lábios com os dele, beijando-me fervorosamente e eu correspondendo a igual altura.

A **conseqüência **de tudo aquilo era clara, eu amaria aquele homem por toda minha vida, não me arrependendo de nenhuma decisão que eu tomasse e tinha certeza que minha vida seria um **inferno**, sem acreditar naquele sentimento e aceita-lo. **Amar **era meu** destino**. Edward seria meu **paraíso**, sempre.

Ele sorriu para mim quando nos separamos e ele abaixou arrancando uma das flores do parque estendendo-a para mim.

_**Tempo após tempo  
**__**Você chora na realidade  
**__**O tempo pára  
**__**Milhares de lágrimas derramadas  
**__**As flores de nossas ilusões irão se abrir**_

Então eu sorri... A pequena flor em minha mão parecia brilhar com sua cor perolada, que não chegava ao branco. Tinha uma beleza singular... Meu coração acelerou e eu novamente olhei para ele. Meu sorriso aumentou e encontrei meu lugar em seu abraço, levando-me a acreditar que existia uma Kahunsha no próprio mundo, na qual eu não precisei procurar, ela apenas veio atrás de mim, bastava eu acreditar nela agora...

_**Dahlia**_

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Muito bem, espero que tenham gostado na oneshot. Eu realmente me esforcei para que tudo fosse o mais perfeito possível e gostaria que deixassem reviews. Não sei se consegui meu intento deixando ela fofa, mas mesmo assim agradeceria comentários okay? A música da oneshot é Dahlia que foi escrita por _X-Japan._

Beijos! e por favor mandem reviews dizendo o que vocês acharam :D


	2. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Disclaimer – **Twilight não me pertence, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Música:**_ Nothing Lasts Forever - Maroon 5_

_**Kahunsha**_

.

_Nothing Lasts Forever_

.

Por Pamela Baldessini

.

.

.

Deitada na cama eu pensava em tudo que acontecera em uma única tarde e então na semana seguinte. Eram coisas que talvez não conseguisse entender ainda. Muitas coisas surpreendentes que eu realmente não estava esperando. Primeiro, eu continuava sendo humana, a única na família de vampiros vegetarianos que me adotara. Segundo, eu namorava o vampiro mais perfeito de todos os tempos, – depois de Lestat – Edward Cullen.

Talvez estivesse sendo exagerada, mas realmente faltavam-me palavras para descrever a beleza singular que ele possuía. Seus olhos âmbares quando saciado enviavam uma onda de calor – o que era muito irônico, já que ele era feito de mármore estupidamente gelado – que completava todos os espaços do meu corpo, do coro cabeludo até o dedão do pé. Suas pequenas olheiras abaixo dos olhos, roxas, sua pele pálida e gelada, todo o conjunto, não havia uma única vez que eu não ficasse deslumbrada com seus olhares e esquecesse de respirar.

Levantei-me preguiçosamente da cama, há dois dias minha vontade de levantar não era a mesma, minha vontade de ir até a escola não era nada. Afinal Edward não estava mais ali. Não sabia ainda o que havia acontecido, Esme e Carslile não quiseram me informar, mas apenas sabia que Edward estava no Alasca com o clã de Denali.

Então os meus dias não eram os mesmos, para que levantar, ir à escola, sem a presença do meu pequeno vampiro de estimação.

- Okay, isso soou muito possessivo e meloso demais, afinal eu não irei morrer se ele estiver uma semana longe não é? – pensei alto enquanto ia para o banheiro e ao chegar lá escorreguei no tapete caindo de bumbum no chão. – Talvez eu morra. – disse suspirando e levantando devagar assegurando que não cairia de novo.

Por que eu tinha que ser assim? Era tão fácil de ver a diferença entre eu e Edward. Ele era lindo, eu era estranha. Ele tinha um sorriso maravilhoso, eu sabia mexer os lábios. Ele era rápido, eu era lerda. Ele era ágil, eu era atrapalhada. Ele era frio, eu era quente. Mas o mais importante... Ele era um vampiro e eu... Uma humana.

Como ele mesmo dizia muito quebrável. Qualquer toque mais forte que ele desse eu poderia ser pulverizada, mas tinha certeza que ele não faria nada. Mas então minha mente começou a funcionar enquanto eu tomava banho. Ele realmente era muito diferente de mim, não seria então que ele ficasse com outra pessoa. Uma vampira? Será que eu estava sendo exagerada, ou acabar com ele seria a melhor saída?

Mas a pergunta para qual eu realmente não achei resposta, enquanto terminava meu banho, foi: Será que eu conseguiria me manter longe dele?

_**It's so easy to see  
**__**Dysfunction**__** between you and me  
**__**We must**__** free up these tired souls  
**__**Before the sadness kill us both**_

_**...**_

- Respire Bella, somente mais algum tempo e ele estará com você de novo. – disse Emmett divertido com o meu humor negro há dias.

- Cale a boca seu vampiro de quinta. – disse entre dentes, eu realmente estava estressada, mas não sabia o que era.

Okay eu realmente sabia. Havia o estresse de estar longe do meu novo namorado vampiro. Havia também a TPM, eu definitivamente estava com aquela doença incrustada na minha pele. E achava que era somente aquilo.. Há mas claro... Esme havia me dito há alguns minutos, Tanya, uma das vampiras do clã Denali vinha para cá passar alguns dias e advinha quem estava vindo juntamente com ela? Isso mesmo o meu perfeito novo namorado vampiro.

- Você sabe do porque ele ter ido até o Alasca? – perguntei para Emmett, massageando minhas têmporas.

- Acho que ele foi buscar Tanya, ela não estava num clima muito bom Rosalie sabe. Duas mulheres vampiras com o ego do tamanho que ambas tem, uma perto da outra, não deu muito certo. – disse ele pensativo.

Respira. Para dentro um, dois... Para fora um, dois, três... Suspirei cansada massageando minhas têmporas, eu estava pensando muito ultimamente. Sobre tudo. Como ficaria nossa vida agora, o que iria mudar, eu realmente ainda não tido tempo de ter essa conversa com ele, nós estávamos usando o tempo que tínhamos juntos para namorar e... Erm... Namorar é claro.

- Fique calma Bella. – meu pai Carslile disse quando eu estava prestes a gritar. – Respire e acalme seu coração. Não quero uma filha morta. E peça desculpas ao seu irmão.

- Desculpe Em. – disse entre os dentes tentando respirar calmamente.

Os minutos pareciam que não passavam. Suspirava a cada cinco segundos o que provocava a risada entrecortada e sarcástica de Emmett. Era como se ele quisesse morrer. Eu daria tudo naquele momento para ser uma vampira e destruí-lo.

Levantei impaciente e sai pela porta da frente, indo até a garagem. Dentre todos os carros ali eu preferi minha querida moto. Não era muito boa naquilo, mas quando Jacob, o irmão mais velho de Mike, veio até a cidade e me apresentou o meio de transporte, eu devo dizer que fiquei maravilhada com aquilo. Ela era rápida, potente, e o mais importante me levaria para longe da irritante aura que estava presente ali na sala, ou seria em mim?

Coloquei meu capacete e dei a partida já acelerando para fora da garagem. Passei a toda a velocidade pela casa, e vi pelo retrovisor Esme parada à porta gritando algo que não ouvi, ou não quis ouvir. Apenas continuei meu caminho pela pequena estrada que era rodeada de samambaias. Chegando à rodovia pude diminuir um pouco sentindo a velocidade.

Edward me disse que eles apreciavam a velocidade, será que eu quando me tornasse uma vampira poderia gostar da velocidade? Foi então que tive um baque. Não eu não cai da moto, não por enquanto, então antes que isso acontecesse eu resolvi parar. Desci dela, retirei o capacete e sentei no acostamento colocando minha cabeça nos joelhos, sentia o suor frio descendo da minha nuca para as minhas costas, meus olhos deviam estar arregalados e eu tinha certeza que minha cabeça rodaria dali a poucos segundos se eu não lembrasse como respirar.

Quando eu me tornasse uma **vampira**... Eu pensava naquilo como se fosse algo completamente certo. Como se eu tivesse plena certeza de que eles me transformariam, mas ali estava eu com meus 17 anos, cada dia passando e eu ficando mais velha, e Esme, Carslile, Emmet e até mesmo Edward, congelados em suas perfeições, não envelhecendo, não tendo que se preocupar.

Meus olhos arderam em lágrimas. Ódio nunca foi um sentimento muito bom. Mas eu tinha ódio de quem? De mim? De meus pais? De Emmet? E até de Edward? Não. Eu não tinha ódio deles. Eu tinha ódio de tudo que eu estava pensando. Deveria ser proibido fazer tal coisa. Mas afinal porque eu nascera e fora adotada por eles? Porque não uma família normal? Porque uma família que veria a única filha morrer?

Bati os pulsos em minhas têmporas e balancei a cabeça, aqueles não eram os sentimentos que eu queria ter. Eu levantei ainda avoada, e perdida em pensamentos e reações e montei novamente na moto, dando meia volta. Não acelerei, demorei o máximo que consegui e quando parei na garagem limpei meu rosto antes de entrar, mas o que eu não consegui foi colocar uma expressão feliz ou despreocupada. Minha melancolia devia irradiar de minha pele, parecia que o ambiente estava pesado.

Meus passos lentos não eram notados por mim, eu apenas queria minha TPM, raiva, qualquer outra coisa intensa de volta. Algo que pudesse me fazer ter reações, e não somente olhar para algum ponto e não vê-lo realmente. Abri a porta da casa, a conversa ali parou no mesmo instante, não cogitei ir até o outro ambiente. Apenas vir-me-ei para a escada e subi ela a passos desleixados, como se estivesse indo para a forca.

Quando entrei em meu quarto me joguei na cama e suspirei olhando para a parede pensando e pensando. Senti dedos frios como gelo tocar meu braço levemente virando-me para ele e vi que Edward já estava ali. Ele me olhou com seu rosto impassível, mas ainda assim, com seus olhos dourados – ele com certeza havia caçado no meio do caminho – cheios de preocupação.

Eu o abracei enquanto puxava-o para o meu lado. Quando ele deitou junto comigo apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele afagava meu cabelo. Minhas lágrimas voltaram. Será que eu teria aquele toque para sempre? Será que ele não me deixaria em algum momento quando eu envelhecesse? Será que nós poderíamos ficar juntos pra sempre?

Então eu comecei a pensar que me afastar mesmo dele seria a melhor decisão a ser tomada, só restava eu ser forte. Abri minha boca para dizer que o amava e muito e por isso estava fazendo aquilo, que eu estava sendo forte ao começar tentar afasta-lo. Mas não consegui, eu realmente tentei.

Meus olhos pesavam. Minha cabeça ficava mais lenta a cada segundo e eu não sabia o que fazer, realmente não sabia. E naquele momento fiz a única coisa que conseguia, me deixei cair na inconsciência repleta de pesadelos.

_**I've tried, and tried to let you know  
**__**I love you but I'm letting go  
**__**It**__** may not last, but I don't know  
**__**Just don't know**_

_**...**_

A minha manhã não havia sido das melhores. Edward não estava ali quando acordei e quando desci as escadas encontrei uma pessoa que não conhecia. Na verdade devia ser a vampira que não queria ver realmente. Mas mesmo com aqueles meus pensamentos assassinos, dos quais metade eu queria testar naquela mulher para ver se vampiros realmente não morriam, eu fui até a sala e cumprimentei-a.

- Olá. – disse tentando parecer simpática. – Você deve ser Tanya. Eu sou a Bella.

- Olá. – a saudou com um sorriso simpático.

Sua voz era simplesmente maravilhosa, assim como ela mesma. Era visivelmente uma vampira loira morango arrebatadora, ninguém podia com aquilo, nem mesmo em cem anos eu seria daquele jeito. Ainda sorrindo perguntei onde meus pais estavam e ela disse que eles tinham ido caçar junto com Emmett e Edward estava na cozinha. Pedi licença e fui até onde meu namorado estava. Eu realmente precisava parar de chamá-lo de namorado, afinal eu não havia decidido que aquilo era o melhor? Tanto para mim quanto para ele? Eu estava desistindo daquilo não? Então era necessário começar.

Quando coloquei um pé lá dentro ele já estava à minha frente com os olhos afogados em preocupação. Será que estava tão na cara que ontem eu estava chateada e perturbada? Eu devia ser uma pessoa deficiente mental não? Eu havia realmente chorado na frente dele. Se não achasse isso, ele estaria com problemas. Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura num abraço e eu o abracei de volta, mas apenas de volta, sem força, sem nada. Aquilo devia acabar. Ele me olhou nos olhos tentando descobrir o que eu pensava. Era naqueles momentos que eu agradecia por ser mentalmente muda.

- Tudo bem Bella? – ele me perguntou com sua voz calma de veludo.

- Sim. – eu respondi sem emoção. Doía-me tanto fazer aquilo, mas era necessário. – O que temos para o café da manhã? – perguntei animada, afinal eu estava deixando meu namorado Edward, não meu irmão favorito Edward.

Ele sorriu tanto quanto forçadamente, deu para perceber, mas fingi que não vi, então me puxando pelas mãos me levou ao balcão, me sentou no banco alto e colocou à minha frente um prato cheio de panquecas.

- Adoro panquecas. – disse sorridente, ele sabia disso.

Ele novamente sorriu, dessa vez verdadeiramente e sentou-se ao meu lado, observando-me comer. Ao terminar pude escutá-lo rindo levemente.

- O que foi?

- Você está com o canto da boca sujo. – ele disse enquanto eu passei a língua pelos cantos com intenção de limpar. – Deixe eu lhe ajudar...

Então ele inclinou-se para mim e passou a língua gelada no canto dos meus lábios enquanto seu hálito me atingia com força fazendo minha respiração se alterar. Ele pressionou seus lábios frios aos meus e beijou-me urgentemente, talvez porque fazia uma semana que não o via e ele sentira saudade, talvez porque ele me amasse, talvez porque ele quisesse que eu ficasse bem, ou também por todos aqueles motivos juntos. Mas uma coisa eu sabia, se eu não parasse com aquilo seria tarde demais depois. Mas seu hálito me fazia ficar confusa e tudo que eu menos queria naquele momento era sair dali e foi o que eu fiz. Que se dane meus pensamentos.

_**...**_

O dia seguiu normalmente depois do incidente na cozinha e depois daquilo prometi que não faria aquilo de novo. Combinei de sair com ele no final da tarde, iríamos ao parque para namorar, ele... Eu tentaria conversar com ele e dizer que tudo era uma erro. Assim quando vi que já eram quatro horas. Quando estava perdida em pensamentos o dia passava muito mais rápido. Tomei um rápido banho e coloquei uma roupa bem simples, uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, deixando meus cabelos soltos.

Desci as escadas rapidamente, fazendo barulho com meus tênis. Eu era com certeza a mais escandalosa ali daquela casa. Emmett estava junto com Tanya sentados no sofá, Edward dissera que estaria ali quando fosse à hora de irmos então fui até o sofá e sentei ao lado de Emmett.

Os dois assistiam algum filme, em um dos milhares canais da TV a cabo. Bocejava a cada minuto, entediada e sentindo os efeitos de uma noite cheias de pesadelos que não me deixaram descansar.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntou meu irmão. – Não dormiu a noite? – disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Desejei ter força bruta o suficiente para dar um soco nele e fazer efeito. Mas felizmente havia um taco de baseball ao meu lado, já que ele estava jogando esses dias com meu pai, quando a chuva teve trovões suficientes para esconder o barulho da rebatida. Peguei-o e com toda a minha força dei uma pancada do braço dele. O taco rachou um pouco, mas nada grave.

- Se você quebrar, vai me dar outro. – exigiu ele pegando ele da minha mão e levando-o para longe.

- Então pare de fazer piadinhas e não eu jogo sua pequena Hummer num penhasco.

- Tente. – desafiou.

- Não me tente Em... Você sabe que sou louca o suficiente para fazê-lo.

- Você não vai sobreviver se fizer isso. – ele refletiu.

Ele com certeza tinha toda a razão, eu não sobreviveria, e aquele lembrete me fez resgatar todos os medos que eu tive no dia anterior. Será que algum dia eles me transformariam? Será que isso continuaria assim até eu morrer de velhice? Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos, esquecendo-me das duas companhias ao me lado.

- Bella? – chamou uma voz diferente em meu ouvido, uma voz macia, com seu hálito gelado e deslumbrante.

Eu vir-me-ei e encontrei os olhos completamente dourados de Edward. Disse a mim mesma que precisava sorrir e fingir que tudo estava bem e depois conversar calmamente com ele, mas meus músculos faciais pareciam congelados e não consegui sorrir, não consegui se quer articular uma palavra.

- Você está bem? – ele me perguntou com seus olhos agora preocupados.

Bem? Não eu não estou bem... Mas eu não estava bem havia algum tempo já. Eu sinto muito Edward... Eu não queria fazer isso. Suspirei fechando os olhos e esperei alguns segundos até que minha voz não tremesse e respondi:

- Estou... Só estava pensando. – sorri envergonhada, ou ao menos tentando parecer. E ele pareceu não engolir muito bem.

- Está pronta?

- Estou sim.

Percebi que Emmett e Tanya nos olhavam, mais precisamente para mim, e Emmett tinha os olhos apertados para cima de mim... Eu realmente não enganava ninguém. Assim, eu e Edward, fomos "namorar".

_**...**_

O parque ainda estava impecável. Uma beleza singular e as Dálias ainda estavam lá, mas meus sentimentos me impediam de apreciar o momento. Andamos por alguns minutos e depois sentamo-nos onde havíamos sentado da primeira vez que fomos ali. Edward segurava minha mão e seu pensamento estava distante e como os meus, ninguém falou.

- Isso está errado.

Silêncio. Os grilos faziam um grande barulho e haviam vaga-lumes a alguns metros de nós, os únicos ali. Podia ouvir o som da minha respiração entrecortada pela situação e a dele, normal, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Mas eu sabia que havia alguma reação da parte dele, já que seu corpo estava completamente duro, uma perfeita estátua.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - como se precisasse de explicação. Tudo estava muito claro não?

- Eu quero dizer, Edward, que essa situação, está errada. – suspirei.

- É errado estar com quem se ama? – perguntou olhando para mim, contato que eu quebrei imediatamente.

- Não isso não é errado. – concedi a ele. – Mas quando se é completamente diferente um do outro, as coisas ficam difíceis.

- É sobre você ser humana e eu um vampiro. Que mal tem isso? Além de eu querer seu sangue mais do que qualquer coisa?

- Quando uma pessoa se propõe ficar ao lado uma da outra, é necessário pelo menos que ambas sejam de alguma forma iguais. – ri sem vontade. – Entende?

Ele não respondeu. Senti-o suspirar frustrado, e eu soube então que estava certa. Não havia espaço para mim ao lado dele, ao lado da minha família, eu não poderia pertencer àquele mundo de conto de fadas. Ele não disse nada, mas senti-o enlaçar minha cintura e me puxar para seu corpo abraçando-me e enlaçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Eu sei apenas de uma coisa. Não importa mais nada, além do meu amor por você. – ele revelou entre o beijo e então seu hálito me invadiu e eu não pensei em mais nada além de que aquilo estava se tornando uma coisa muito difícil de se romper e quanto mais eu ficasse viciada nele, mais difícil seria para libertar ambos.

_**Built a wall around my heart  
**__**Never let it fall apart  
**__**Strangely I wish secretly  
**__**It would fall down while I'm asleep**_

**...**

A vida não é um jogo onde só quem testa seus limites é que leva o prêmio. Não sejamos vítimas ingênuas desta tal competitividade. Se a meta está alta demais, reduza-a. Se você não está de acordo com as regras, demita-se. Invente seu próprio jogo. Faça o que for necessário para ser feliz. Mas não se esqueça que a felicidade é um sentimento simples, você pode encontrá-la e deixá-la ir embora por não perceber sua simplicidade.

_Se você não está de acordo com as regras, demita-se._ Eis a frase mais importante de todas. Eu simplesmente sabia que uma hora seria necessário um de nós pararmos, mesmo com todas as minhas desculpas da ultima vez. Eu ainda lembrava de como ele me fizera esquecer de tudo deslumbrando-me na noite passada enquanto namorávamos, sim ele me arrastara novamente para as palavras no plural. Mas eu estava determinada dessa vez. E pensar que tudo que eu fizera fora por ciúmes. Sim, ciúmes de Tanya. Mesmo sem conhecê-la, mesmo sem trocar mais que cinco palavras com ela, ou vê-la mais de duas vezes – o que realmente acontecera – eu sabia que ela era perfeita para Edward, mesmo sentindo ciúmes, eu não tinha direito disso e sabia disso. Teria que armar o suficiente para que ele não causasse problemas quando o deixasse, e dessa vez eu falava muito sério.

Eu tentava me lembrar de como eu havia chego até minha cama, mas o fato continuava um mistério para mim, perguntaria mais tarde para Edward. Levantei-me preguiçosa e hoje não tomei banho, fazia frio do lado de fora, podia sentir. Coloquei uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, bota preta, uma blusa de lã grossa de gola alta, peguei uma mochila preta um pouco velha, contraste completo com a minha roupa bonita peguei chaves de casa, celular e desci as escadas com meu jeito barulhento de sempre, dessa vez um pouco mais por causa dos meus pequenos saltos da bota.

Encontrei todos sentados na sala assistindo algo na TV e conversando. Até mesmo meu pai, de folga do hospital – por mais que ele não precisasse de folga, ele era obrigado a tirar – estava lá, junto com minha mãe. Antes fui até a cozinha peguei uma maçã e após isso adentrei a sala indo até a mesa onde deixávamos as chaves dos carros.

- Bom dia... – disse escolhendo o carro mais discreto de todos, uma SW4 preta. Eu realmente precisava comprar algo mais antigo, talvez uma caminhonete, seria muito legal.

- Uau maninha. – disse Emmett assoviando. – Você está uma gata.

Eu olhei para ele com uma cara de: "se você falar isso de novo, você morre." E fui caminhando para a porta da casa.

- Ei! – disse minha mãe me chamando e eu então voltei. – Aonde você vai?

- Não sei. – respondi dando de ombros. Até aquele momento eu senti os olhos de Edward em cima de mim, mas estava colocando meu plano em pratica e então eu não devia olhar para ele, não devia e lutando com todas as minhas forças eu consegui. – Dar uma volta. Acho que vou até Port Angels. Quero comprar alguns livros novos.

- Você vai sozinha? – perguntou meu pai franzindo a testa, eu nunca agira daquela forma indiferente antes.

- Acho que sim... Não tenho o que fazer aqui em Forks num domingo de manhã cedo.

- Eu posso ir com você se quiser maninha. – disse Emmett animado de repente.

- Nem pensar... – disse rodando os olhos. – Vejo vocês à tarde.

A garagem estava silenciosa e eu esperava que Edward não viesse atrás de mim, mas como querer não é poder, lá estava ele, dentro do carro antes mesmo que eu pudesse desarmar o alarme. Como ele fazia isso? Entrei no banco do motorista coloquei a chave no contato e esperei.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele com uma voz baixa e ameaçadora. – Se for a mesma coisa boba da noite passada eu realmente vou ter que tomar providências.

- Não é uma coisa boba Edward. É apenas a verdade... E você sabe disso, tanto quanto eu. Então porque não vivemos a realidade, sim?

Eu o encarei pela primeira vez então. Seus olhos não estavam tão dourados e sua expressão era de aborrecimento. Seus dentes estavam apertados e o maxilar contraído, realmente assustador para uma pessoa qualquer, mas nada demais para mim que vivia ali.

- Você quer viver na realidade?

- É o que eu penso.

- Muito bem. – disse ele virando-se para mim. – A realidade está aqui... Eu te amo. Você me ama. Eu quero casar com você e ficar a eternidade juntos. Essa realidade é boa o bastante? - não consegui saber como se respirava por alguns segundos.

- Isso é o conto de fadas Edward. – soltei quando encontrei o ar. – Eu quero a realidade, na qual eu sou uma humana e você um vampiro, fatos que nada pode mudar.

Ele fechou os olhos revoltados, possivelmente se segurando para não quebrar nada no carro, ou se quer me quebrar. Ele expulsou o ar entre os dentes assoviando e saiu do carro. No mesmo instante ele estava do meu lado.

- Você é impossível. Espero que se divirta em Port Angels. – e saiu da garagem. Ótimo Bella, você conseguiu irritá-lo.

Suspirando eu dirigi para a cidade grande. Eu realmente tinha que fazer aquilo. Por mais que me doesse, por mais que eu não quisesse fazê-lo. Aquilo era realmente necessário. Mas eu não conseguiria lutar para sempre contra ele e eu urgentemente precisava de um plano. Algo que me pudesse ser útil, algo que me mandasse para longe. Foi então, que enquanto andava pelo centro de Port Angels que um cartaz me chamou a atenção. Aquilo era perfeito. Incrivelmente perfeito... Eu somente tinha que manter segredo de quarto vampiros e Tanya... Urg! Tanya... Okay Bella pare... Em breve ela será sua irmã não? Afinal, você não está dando ela de mão beijada para seu vampiro favorito?

_**A bed that's**__** warm whit memories  
**__**Can**__** heal us temporarily  
**__**The misbehaving**__** only makes  
**__**The ditch**__** between us so damn deep**_

_**...**_

- Então está certo. – disse a mulher de meia idade sorrindo para mim. – Sua saída é em dois dias.

- Obrigada. – peguei minhas coisas e sai. Será que estava fazendo alguma coisa realmente certa? Já era meio da tarde quando eu desisti. Não adiantava eu ficar ali se eu tinha plena consciência que quando eu chegasse em casa Edward estaria me esperando, não muito feliz. Sem pressa eu liguei o carro e dirigi calmamente para casa. Os papéis saiam da minha bolsa e tinha que tomar cuidado com aquilo se eu não quisesse que ninguém descobrisse. Coloquei-os corretamente dentro da mochila quando parei num semáforo e voltei minha atenção para a lista mental que deveria cumprir até terça-feira.

O caminho de volta foi tranqüilo, não havia movimento na estrada, ninguém em sã consciência viria morar numa cidade como Forks. Estacionei carro ao lado do brilhante volvo de meu ex-namorado vampiro – eu precisava avisá-lo disso o mais rápido possível – e entrei na casa, prestando atenção aos barulhos.

Fui até a sala onde não achei nenhum deles, fui até a cozinha, nada, subi para os quartos a mesma coisa. Surpresa, fui até meu quarto onde deixei minhas coisas ao pé da cama e sentei-me à beirada para retirar as botas que àquela altura do dia apertava meus pés. Deitei na cama e ao descansar minha cabeça no travesseiro senti um papel embaixo dela e o puxei para ler. Era um bilhete de Esme dizendo que como iria chover, Emmett propôs um jogo de baseball.

Eu sorri levemente lembrando dos jogos de baseball de minha família, as ligas nacionais realmente eram chatíssimas. Suspirei, quando me lembrei que não veria mais nenhum jogo de baseball. Lágrimas vieram a meus olhos e eu imaginei se aquilo era realmente necessário e eu me lembrei que estava fazendo um bem tanto para eles quanto para mim. Eles não se sentiriam obrigados com uma humana por perto e eu não me machucaria quando Edward enjoasse de mim e arranjasse alguma vampira maravilhosa como Tanya.

Eu chorei por algum tempo, e quando entrei no chuveiro ainda chorava aquilo estava sendo um pouco demais para mim e eu não queria realmente deixa-los. Mas aquilo não deveria sair de minha boca nunca, eu deveria fazer acreditar que eu estava indo feliz e que eu ficaria bem. Longe deles, mas bem.

A água quente caía com intensidade em meus ombros e eu relaxava aos poucos enquanto ela desfazia os nós de tensão formados em minhas costas. Assim que terminei meu curto banho coloquei um pijama bem soltinho e confortável e desabei em minha cama, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos e decisões a ser tomadas.

Dormi por cerca de uma hora quando eu acordei. A TV estava ligada, eles haviam voltado. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e desci dizendo boa noite a todos. Edward estava sério sentado ao lado de Emmett e Tanya assistindo a CNN.

- Olá filha. – disse Esme vindo me abraçar. – Como foi em Port Angels?

- Foi tudo ótimo, comprei alguns livros novos. – disse falhando no quesito _esconder algo que a família não deve saber_.

- O que foi Bella? Você não parece tão animada. – minha mãe era certamente perceptiva, mas não poderia falar nada, não quando Edward lia qualquer pensamento naquela casa, menos é claro o meu.

- Não é nada mãe. Somente mal estar. Acho que comi algo que não me fez bem no almoço. Prometo que vou tomar alguma coisa para o estômago e vou dormir.

- Muito bem, cuide-se, não quero uma filha doente.

"Se eu fosse uma vampira isso nunca iria acontecer!", pensei acidamente. No instante seguinte meus olhos se arregalaram. Como eu podia ser tão... Tão baixa! Tão idiota! Esme estava preocupada comigo, ela era minha mãe e nada mais normal, e eu pensando daquele jeito. Quando eu me tornei tão egoísta?

Meu estômago revirou e meus olhos ficaram desfocados pelas lágrimas. Coloquei minha mão na frente da boca sentindo que eu ia por para fora tudo o que eu comera no almoço e corri para o banheiro mais perto. Senti mãos geladas segurando meu cabelo enquanto vomitava no vaso sanitário, elas poderiam ser de qualquer um da minha família, mas eu reconheci o toque protetor, a preocupação enquanto me ajudava ali. Eu não merecia alguém como Edward, nem mesmo em um milhão de anos.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado, toda a irritabilidade de poucos minutos desaparecida.

- Sim, é só mal estar. – disse lavando minha boca na pia.

Ele me levou para o quarto e disse a nossa mãe que cuidaria de mim. Ele me deitou na cama e ficou mexendo em meu cabelo enquanto nós dois estávamos perdidos em pensamentos. Eu lutava contra a vontade de chorar e sair da casa naquele momento. Edward me abraçou com seus braços fortes e frios e me apertou contra ele. Virou-me para encarar seus perfeitos olhos, agora não tão dourados, o que significava que precisaria caçar rapidamente.

- O que aconteceu com você pequena? – perguntou ele beijando minha bochecha e depois a acariciou.

- Nada. – eu menti é claro. Ele suspirou.

- Você pode me contar. Por favor? Eu não gosto de ver-lhe triste.

- Eu não tenho nada realmente Edward. É somente mal-estar por ter comido algo desagradável no almoço. Não se preocupe.

- Eu vou estar pronto quando você quiser falar. – ele insistiu enquanto eu suspirava e começava a pegar no sono, quando ele zumbia em minha orelha.

_**Everyday  
**__**Whit every wor**__**thless word, we get more far away  
**__**The distance between us makes it**__** so hard to stay  
**__**But n**__**othing lasts forever, but be honest baby  
**__**It hurts, but it may be the only way**_

Sem minha família ali estava eu no aeroporto internacional de Seattle. Minha mãe apenas soube que eu iria embora no instante que eu sai com minhas malas de meu quarto, assim como meu pai e irmão. Edward estava caçando com Tanya aquela manhã e eu agradecia aos céus por isso.

Chorei muito na despedida e quando perguntaram o porquê eu menti, como nunca havia feito tanto antes, disse que queria tentar algo novo e que se não desse certo eu voltaria, uma grande mentira, a maior de todas. Disse-lhes para entregar uma carta a Edward e enfim eu sai de casa correndo sem mais agüentar aquela despedida toda.

O aeroporto estava lotado e escutei a ultima chamada para meu vôo. Eu adentrei a aeronave relutante, meu coração implorava para eu dar meia volta e retornar para Forks, onde eu pertencia realmente, mas eu não dei ouvidos. Ajeitei-me em meu assento e aguardei ali, com o coração na mão.

Então eu o vi de longe enquanto o avião decolava, eu podia vê-lo na pista correndo atrás de mim, do destino que eu escolhi. Eu já disse-lhe uma vez: "Se a meta está alta demais, reduza-a." E era isso que eu estava fazendo. Estava reduzindo minha meta, Edward era muito distante de minhas concepções, ele era mil vezes melhor do que eu poderia ser um dia.

Assim olhando-o, eu toquei na pequena janela de meu assento e fechei os olhos, quando uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo meu rosto. Aquele não era um adeus digno de Edward, mas eu tentaria esquecer que um dia eu conheci o vampiro perfeito. Doía... Muito... E citando minha carta.

_Mas talvez seja o único jeito de sermos felizes._

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Olá pessoal! Como eu recebi alguns comentários que gostariam que eu continuasse a fanfic eu resolvi fazer uma pequena trilogia okay. Então espero que gostem :D

Agradecimentos especiais a: **Kagome Juju Assis, Helena, Cat e Dan, Noelle, Naty Dark, Talizinha, Graziela Leon** (realmente amiga, ela não chega aos seus pés!).

Se vocês gostaram desse capitulo apesar da Bella ser psicótica o suficiente pra ir embora e deixar o Edward, vocês deviam comentar! E aproveitem para ler minha outra fic de Twlight, _Duelo Constante_. E para aqueles que lêem fics em inglês, _Five Times for Love_.

Beijos, Kate.

* * *


	3. All Mixed Up

**Disclaimer – **Twilight não me pertence, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Kahunsha**_

.

_All Mixed Up_

.

Por Pamela Baldessini

.

.

.

O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível. Mesmo quando cada batida do ponteiro dos segundos dói como sangue pulsando sob um hematoma. Passa de modo inconstante, com guinadas estranhas e calmarias arrastadas, mas passa. Até para mim.

Meus olhos estavam cansados daquela luminosidade excessiva da América do Sul. Onde pelo menos trezentos dias do ano fazia sol. O calor inundando meu pequeno apartamento na cidade de São Paulo. Eu nunca falara muito bem espanhol, menos ainda o português, mas naqueles poucos seis meses de estadia ali, eu melhorara no mínimo cinqüenta por cento em minha destreza na língua.

O sol invadia a sala de estar, como todos os dias, e a temperatura elevada me fazia usar shorts e blusas frescas, bem diferente de Forks, onde era necessário vestir todos os dias calças e blusas de mangas compridas. Aqui no inverno a temperatura mais baixa chegava a apenas dez graus. Quando isso acontecia em Forks?

Eu deveria estar feliz. Era tudo que eu queria não é? Sol, calor e um pouco de umidade, tudo que os vampiros rejeitavam, na verdade só à parte do sol. Mas na verdade eu sofria a cada movimento do ponteiro. Os poucos seis meses ali se pareceram anos, os dias, longos meses e as horas infinitos dias. Eu precisava me livrar daquilo, eu não agüentava mais ficar ali. Mas eu tinha um pequeno problema. Agora eu não mais tinha o dinheiro de meus pais para gastar. Eu os abandonara, por causa de Edward.

Levei a mão ao coração apertando aquele local esperando que a dor dilacerante acalmasse e não partisse mais me coração ao meio. Minha respiração tornara-se ofegante. Lembrar dele não era fácil, ainda mais dizer seu nome com convicção como se ele ainda me pertencesse.

Mas eu tinha razão, eu abandonara minha família por causa **dele**, e o emprego que eu encontrara era suficiente para pagar as contas e viver minha vida, poupando o que restava por mês e colocar na poupança. Não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para mudar-me novamente. E para onde eu iria? Não sabia falar nenhuma outra língua a não ser o inglês. Iria para Londres? Claro... Como se americanos fossem bem-vindos naquela cidade. Não eu precisava de algum outro plano.

Olhei novamente para o relógio. Cinco para as sete, fazia exatamente dois minutos que eu olhara no relógio e tive toda essa divagação. Era horário de verão e o sol ainda estava se pondo naquele horário. O dia parecia render mais quando era assim. E o calor parecia triplicar.

Dizendo impropérios eu levantei-me pensando em tomar um banho e ir até a pizzaria da esquina comer alguma coisa, estava desanimada e não estava com ânimo algum para fazer minha refeição. Fui até meu minúsculo quarto, o único do pequeno apartamento e entrei no chuveiro gelado, fazendo com que minha pele arrepiasse com o choque térmico. As gotículas de água faziam meus pêlos se ouriçarem e minha mente trabalhava para lembrar onde eu tinha essa mesma sensação. No mesmo segundo, mudei a chave do chuveiro para o super-quente, tomando um choque e fazendo minha pele arder pela temperatura quentíssima da água.

Eu não queria me lembrar das coisas do meu passado. Eu precisava me preocupar com o futuro e aquilo não estava ajudando em termo nenhum. Realmente eu tentava me achar naquele pequeno novo mundo onde eu estava me forçando a viver, mas eu não conseguia esquecer facilmente das coisas como eu desejava. A cada lembrança que eu tinha dele, era como se mil facas entrassem ao mesmo tempo em meu coração, como se ele fosse arrancado a sangue frio e parasse de bater por algum tempo. E o pior que eu ainda tinha esperanças que de algum modo aquilo viesse a dar certo, que eu ainda fosse ser feliz ali.

Desliguei o chuveiro pegando a toalha verde do lado de fora do box e enrolando-me nela fui até minha cama e olhei para a foto em minha mesa de cabeceira. Era um foto de quando eu tinha quinze anos. Estava de cavalinho nas costas de Emmett, com Carslile e Esme dos lados e **ele** me abraçando por trás. Era o dia de meu aniversário. Pensar neles me fazia querer voltar para minha casa. Para onde eu certamente teria um lugar. Mas ainda assim, voltar e fazê-los pensar que era uma obrigação tudo que eles faziam, não era certo. Era ser egoísta demais. Não havia um lugar para voltar.

Coloquei a foto voltada para baixo e fui até meu armário pegando um shorts jeans e uma bata branca. Coloquei uma rasteira prata no pé. Coloquei um colar prateado que ganhara em algum aniversário recente, peguei o celular, as chaves do apartamento, penteei rapidamente meus cabelos deixando-os soltos e fui para a pizzaria.

O porteiro do prédio me cumprimentou quando eu sai. Eu caminhei lentamente pelo quarteirão. Atravessei a rua para poder finalmente me alimentar e pensei seriamente se aquilo não era um sonho. Um pesadelo. Do qual eu não acordava. Eu estava ali, sozinha. Num país em que eu não conhecia ninguém, enquanto meus pais estavam na minha cidade preocupados comigo. Eu queria acordar daquilo.

Um garçom me deu boa noite quando entrei e o acompanhei até uma pequena mesa em uma das janelas e quando ele entregou o cardápio para poder escolher o que eu gostaria comer, percebi que não iria acordar, porque aquilo não era um pesadelo, e muito menos um sonho. Era a realidade.

E eu queria morrer.

_**Eu tenho vagado para me achar  
**__**Por quanto tempo eu tenho sentido essa dor infinita?  
**__**Na dor eu estou esperando por você  
**__**Não posso voltar  
**__**Não há lugar para voltar, a vida está perdida  
**__**Flores caem, se isso for tudo sonhos  
**__**Acorde-me agora, se isso for tudo real  
**__**Apenas me mate**_

_**...**_

O dia seguinte não foi muito diferente do que eu esperava que fosse. Tudo era uma rotina sem igual. Acordar, ir para o trabalho, almoçar, voltar para o trabalho, voltar para casa, tomar banho, jantar, arrumar algumas coisas, dormir... E tudo no outro dia como sempre. Eu não me orgulhava dessa pequena rotina como outra pessoa faria. Ela era vazia, sem alterações, como se eu fosse um robô e nada no mundo alterasse a minha programação. Então, foi numa sexta-feira chuvosa que tudo aconteceu, e minha rotina mudou. Eu estava saindo do trabalho quando meu celular tocou. Olhei no visor não reconhecendo o número e atendi.

Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Meu pai estava me telefonando. Não que eu não mantivesse contato com eles, mas fazia de tudo para não conversar muito com eles, cada vez mais me afastando da pessoa que um dia eu fui. Ele me perguntava como eu estava e mais uma vez quando eu iria voltar. Eu passava todas essas questões, pois ele não gostaria de saber como eu estava realmente.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando disse que minha mãe dizia que estava com saudades e que não conversaria comigo, pois estava ocupada. Era **mentira**. Eu sabia que ela não mais falava comigo porque aquilo causava muita dor a ela. Eu provocara dor em minha mãe e não me perdoava por isso. Eu era egoísta, eu era um ser inescrupuloso e não merecia a família que eu tinha ganhado.

Voltando para casa eu pensava em todos os meus atos se eles eram realmente certos e se eu realmente havia feito a coisa certo ao me afastar. Não havia furos em meus motivos disso eu tinha certeza. Mas então porque eu sentia toda vez aquele aperto no peito? As lágrimas que ainda teimavam em ficar em meus olhos caíram. Eu parecia uma nova adepta àquela moda chamada 'emo'. Sorri sarcástica. Como poderia pensar em piadas num momento como aquele?

Chegando a meu apartamento me joguei no sofá e me perdi em pensamentos e sensações esperando que de algum modo eu conseguisse a resposta para tudo aquilo que eu estava sentindo. Lembrei-me de algo vago, que talvez fosse uma música que ouvira, não tinha certeza. _'Seja bem-vindo a escuridão sinta o gosto da traição, escute a sua alma gritar. Seja bem-vindo a escuridão, há um vazio em seu coração, irá se acostumar. Daqui pra frente é assim que será'_.

Eu não me acostumara com aquilo. Mesmo quando eu voltava para minha casa e pensava que aquilo era um novo recomeço para que coisas maiores acontecessem comigo, eu me sentia triste e desesperada, não tinha certeza que de aquilo era o que queria, mas de algo poderia ter convicção, eu sentia falta da minha família. De como eles agiam comigo apesar de ter meu sangue provocando-os. Eles nunca me machucariam porque eles eram, e continuariam sendo pra sempre, a minha família.

E naquele momento eu percebi que eu precisaria tomar uma decisão sem chances de me arrepender depois, não importava o caminho que eu tomasse. Ou eu iria em frente à minha nova, mas mais infeliz, vida. Ou então eu voltava e esquecia de tudo que eu pensava, que apesar de ter sentido não levava em conta o amor que eu sentia por eles ou o amor que eles sentiam por mim.

Foi então que eu me vi arrumando uma mala com algumas trocas de roupas, pegando todo o dinheiro que eu havia economizado e saindo do apartamento sem mais o que fazer ali. Vi-me também agindo por impulso, como antes mesmo eu já fizera. O aeroporto estava cheio, era época de natal. E percebi que faltavam dois dias para o natal e que chegaria **em casa**, na véspera. O tempo para mim havia sido um nada para mim, ele não importa quando tentamos esquecer tudo que já passamos.

E quando o avião estava decolando e eu voltando para minha casa eu pude respirar livremente, era como se eu estivesse saindo de um afogamento. Eu enfim estava livre.

Sim eu estava, bastava eu voltar para minha pequena **Kahunsha**.

_**De volta em casa  
**__**Eu sempre pensei que eu queria muito mais  
**__**Agora eu não tenho tanta certeza  
**__**Porque às vezes  
**__**Eu sinto falta de saber que alguém está lá pra mim  
**__**E de me sentir livre  
**__**Livre pra parar ao lado  
**__**Do oceano a luz da Lua  
**__**E acender um cigarro abaixo  
**__**Do escuro céu do Atlântico**_

_**...**_

Como prevera estava chovendo quando saiu do avião em Port Angels. Foi até a esteira onde as bagagens estavam sendo depositadas, pegou a sua mala rapidamente ao identificá-la e saiu pelas portas de vidro sentindo o vento gelado em sua pele. Chamou um táxi e disse ao motorista que fosse para Forks. Ela sabia que teria que indicar o caminho para a casa de seus pais, já que sua estranha família morava no meio da floresta.

A hora no carro arrastara-se parecendo dias. Adoraria ter Edward no volante, afinal... Ele dirigia como um maníaco. Olhava no relógio a cada cinco segundos. Quando entramos na pequena e sinuosa estrada de terra, cercada de samambaias eu dispensei o táxi numa curva antes de chegar a casa e andei pelos cem metros restantes. Tinha certeza que eles já sabiam que eu estava lá e quando tive a visão da porta da frente, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Minha família, com novas adições estava ali, **me esperando**.

Carslile e Esme à frente, sorrindo orgulhosos de uma filha, que na verdade não deveriam estar. Emmett estava abraçado a uma loira maravilhosa, Rosalie. Estavam sorrindo também, mas mais discretamente. Atrás havia duas pessoas que não fazia idéia de quem eram. Uma mulher, mais parecida com uma menina do que outra coisa. Ela era pequena e seus cabelos curtos e espetados davam um ar inocente a ela. E um homem, esse estava abraçado com essa mulher. Seus cabelos eram loiros um pouco encaracolados e sua expressão era de dor, como se algo cheirasse tentadoramente bom e ele não pudesse comê-lo. No caso eu me lembrei, eles eram vampiros – eu podia diferenciá-los, eu convivi quase minha vida toda com vampiros – e no caso meu sangue era **tentadoramente bom** para eles.

Mas quem eu realmente queria ver estava atrás de todos como se quisesse esconder-se. Sua expressão era de pura alegria e fiquei eufórica por pensar que eu era o motivo daquela felicidade. Porém, seus olhos estavam estranhos, além de muito escuros – o que provava que ele não caçava há muito tempo – eles aparentavam dor como se fosse alguém chorando, mas nenhuma lágrima saia dos perfeitos olhos cor de ônix.

Foi aí que eu percebi. Era daquela singela maneira que vampiros **choravam**.

Eu corri em direção a eles querendo abraçá-los com força, mais força do que eles tinham, o que era impossível. No meio do caminho tinha uma pedra. Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho. TINHA A PORRA DE UMA PEDRA NO MEIO DO CAMINHO! E advinha? Sim, eu tropecei e claro ia cair no chão e provavelmente abrir um rasgo na cabeça, ou em qualquer outra parte do corpo, o que iria atiçar a sede de alguns vampiros. Hello! É _natal_ e eu não queria ser a **ceia**. Antes que eu atingisse o chão um par de braços de aço me segurou e eu olhei para cima corada. Emmett me segurara firmemente.

- Bem vinda de volta maninha. É bom te ver. – e com a risada sarcástica de sempre ele me apertou num abraço de ferro que me impediu de respirar por alguns segundos.

- É bom te ver também maninho. – disse quando Emmett me soltou. Eu sorri largamente e no instante seguinte vi minha mãe ao meu lado me abraçando forte, mas não tanto quanto Emmett. Eu tinha certeza que se ela pudesse chorar ela estaria desabando em lágrimas.

- Oh Bella. Que felicidade ver você novamente. Nós sentimos tanto a sua falta! – ela soluçou. Algo que eu não esperava de um vampiro. Mas eu sorri para ela e abracei-a forte.

- Acalme-se mãe... Está tudo bem. Agora não vá amassar seu presente de natal. Ele viajou muito tempo dentro de um avião pra ser entregue para você. – sorri, com as lágrimas escorrendo pela minha bochecha.

Ela me largou e eu pude abraçar meu pai e em seguida Rosalie. Não éramos o que se chama de melhores amigas, mas tínhamos um grande respeito uma pela outra e tínhamos uma coisa muito forte em comum, amávamos aquela família. O casal que não conhecia desceu as escadas e a menina parou à minha frente. Ela sorriu para mim antes de me abraçar.

- Essa é Alice. – disse Carslile. – Ela, assim como Jasper, é a nova integrante da família.

Jasper me deu um 'olá' de longe, mas ainda assim com um pequeno sorriso. Já Alice parecia não se importar de eu ser uma humana e ficou ao meu lado com um braço em minha cintura. Podia jurar que ela sabia exatamente que iríamos ser grandes amigas, o que realmente poderia acontecer, ela parecia ser uma ótima pessoa, apesar de ter um sorriso que me dava medo.

Edward, porém, dera apenas dois passos em minha direção, inseguro do que fazer, assim como eu. Eu não sabia como agir realmente, afinal eu que fui embora repentinamente, mas meu coração martelava com força em minhas costelas e a vontade de abraçá-lo e tomar seus lábios era tão intensa que mal podia controlar. Como se lesse minha mente, Alice tirou o braço de minha cintura, piscou e fez um sinal para que eu fosse. _Eu não precisei de uma segunda deixa._

Eu deixei minha mala cair ao chão, pouco me importando que tivesse algo que quebrasse lá dentro, e corri para os braços frios e duros de Edward. Pressionei-me sobre seu corpo quando ele me abraçou afundando o rosto em meus cabelos. Beijei seu pescoço, bochecha, qualquer parte que conseguia alcançar e finalmente, quando fiquei de frente a ele, sua boca. Seu hálito frio invadiu minha boca e eu derreti. Meus joelhos cederam e eu sorri, chorando ainda mais. Seus lábios eram exigentes sobre os meus num beijo sério completamente diferente do que estávamos acostumados a trocar, ele sempre fora muito cuidadoso em me manter longe de suas "presas".

Apesar de me sentir feliz e renovada em seus braços, a culpa não me deixou. Eu era a culpada por provocar a dor, por deixar aquela família grande e feliz desapontada com a humana egoísta e eu não poderia continuar vivendo daquele jeito, e eu também não poderia morrer antes de me desculpar. E quando digo morrer, não é no sentido morte definitiva e sim transformada. Não eu não poderia ser transformada, não antes de me redimir. Aquilo era um fato.

E além de tudo, eu tinha algumas experiências humanas que eu gostaria de sentir antes de mudar. Isso era algo que eu teria que convencer Edward, o que não seria fácil, mas eu conseguiria, mas por enquanto eu iria continuar derramando minhas lágrimas de felicidade, afinal... Eu estava no lugar que eu mais apreciava no mundo.

_**Tempo é cego  
**__**Mas eu quero traçar meu amor  
**__**Na parede do tempo, em cima da dor no meu coração  
**__**Arte da vida  
**__**Lâmina insana apunhalando sonhos  
**__**Tento quebrar toda a verdade agora  
**__**Mas eu não curo esse quebrado coração em dor  
**__**Não posso começar a viver, não posso terminar minha vida  
**__**Continuo chorando**_

_**...**_

Nem parecia que eu havia chego há apenas duas horas. Aquele ambiente fazia parecer que eu nunca deixara aquela casa. Esme pintava um quadro na sacada, cantarolando as suas melodias favoritas, Carlisle lia uma revista de medicina muito interessado em algumas descobertas novas sobre alguma doença sem cura, Rosalie e Alice estavam sentadas à mesa de jantar – utilizada apenas para eu jantar ou então para as reuniões de famílias – com milhões de revista de moda abertas. Segundo Alice meu estilo não era nada legal e ela iria refazer meu guarda-roupa... Como se eu fosse deixá-la jogar minhas saias e calças favoritas. Enquanto Emmett e Jasper disputavam no Guitar Hero, vendo quem conseguia a porcentagem mais alta em Misery Business. E eu estava ali, sentada no sofá enroscada com Edward, abraçada ao meu Adônis de mármore favorito. Naquele momento eu sentia que palavras não eram necessárias.

Eu tinha meus olhos fechados e tinha a cabeça recostada em seu ombro, inalando a cada segundo seu perfume único. Ele tinha uma mão na minha cintura enquanto a outra acariciava meus cabelos. Era o momento perfeito de reencontro, mas eu estava me preocupando seriamente com a conversa que teria com ele mais tarde. Mordi meu lábio preocupada, mas pensei que talvez eu estivesse exagerando, eu tinha que estar. Ele tocou meu pescoço com os lábios e eu esqueci qualquer coisa que estivesse passando pela minha cabeça. Eu virei meu rosto e beijei-o lentamente apreciando o gosto da boca dele como se fosse um doce extremamente viciante, o que realmente era.

- Arrumem um quarto. – comentou Emmett rindo e estragando completamente o clima.

Edward rosnou levemente enquanto eu ria pressionando meus lábios em seu maxilar. Ele olhou pra mim e eu pisquei num charme. Ele pareceu rodar os olhos enquanto dava aquele seu sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego... Não ficava deslumbrada assim há muito tempo. Eu virei no sofá ficando de frente para ele, beijei seu lábios levemente e levantei quando senti meu estômago roncar.

- Erm... Mãe? – chamei a atenção de Esme, conseqüentemente de quase todos na sala, menos de Emmett e Jasper, que estavam numa nova música. Viciados. – Tem algo para comer aqui em casa?

- Oh! – ela exclamou sorrindo. – Claro... A dispensa continua cheia como sempre foi para você.

Eu sorri de volta e vi que Edward estava em pé me esperando para irmos até a cozinha. Eu fui na frente correndo com ele em meu encalço. Ao passar na porta ele fechou-a e ficamos sozinhos no escuro da cozinha. Minha respiração ficou suspensa. Não estava com medo de Edward, mas afinal de contas, ficar na cozinha escura com vampiro que é seu ex-futuro-namorado é... Hmm... **Excitante.** Eu sei que parece uma coisa sem sentido, mas imaginem: uma cozinha escura, onde existe um homem lindo de morrer, que já fora seu namorado e ainda gosta de você, sua respiração acelerada por não saber onde ele realmente está porque assim que ele entrou, soltou sua mão... É realmente instigante.

Senti quando suas mãos tocaram as minhas e ele se aproximou, seu corpo frio grudando em meu corpo quente. Ele me tocou no rosto acariciando minha bochecha levemente e eu descansei-a na palma dele. Ele retirou o cabelo de um lado do meu pescoço e no momento seguinte me beijou naquela região me deixando completamente extasiada. Seus lábios frios moviam-se com firmeza em minha jugular deixando minhas pernas moles e eu tinha certeza de que se ele não tivesse me movido para trás e me apoiado na pia eu teria ido ao chão.

Eu levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos bagunçando-os enquanto minha respiração ficava cada vez mais acelerada. Ele me sentou em cima da pedra de mármore e levou seus lábios até minha bochecha e em seguida ao lóbulo da minha orelha, mordendo-o de leve, foi quando eu gemi baixinho. Ele parou de me beijar, mas manteve seu corpo junto ao meu e me abraçou. Meu coração saltava dentro do meu peito e minha respiração era falha. Ele riu baixinho de minha situação e eu dei um tapa carinhoso em seu braço – aquilo realmente doera.

Ele saiu de perto e ascendeu as luzes. Eu pisquei alguma vezes ajustando minha visão. Edward estava parado à minha frente, sorrindo torto e com os cabelos totalmente desajeitados. Aquilo era obra minha. Sorri sacana e ele veio rapidamente até mim, descendo-me da pia.

- O que você quer comer?

- Qualquer coisa... Acho que pode ser um sanduíche de presunto e queijo... Eu mesma faço.

- Não senhora. – disse ele me carregando até um dos bancos da cozinha. – Você fica sentadinha aí e eu faço.

Eu ri enquanto eu via-o trabalhar no meu sanduíche. Edward parecia um ator num programa culinário. Em menos de dois minutos ele fez um lanche e um suco natural de laranja. Eu comi o lanche rapidamente devido a minha fome e bebi o suco devagar para não correr o risco de engasgar, eu realmente era capaz daquilo. Depois de pronta eu olhei para ele, que me olhava atentamente e lembrei que devia muitas desculpas. Olhei para baixo envergonhada e segurei o copo fortemente dizendo baixinho.

- Desculpe... E-eu sei que não existe desculpas suficientes para o que eu fiz, mas eu realmente sinto muito. – solucei. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu não sabia com que palavras dizer o que eu estava sentindo, mas eu tinha que fazê-lo entender e me perdoar era uma das minhas metas antes de partir para o ataque a minha segunda meta.

Ele me envolveu com seus braços de aço e eu cai no choro. EU não sabia o porquê daquilo sendo que eu queria pedir desculpas, mas tudo estava saindo do meu controle nos últimos dias. Ele afagou meus cabelos e sussurrou uma canção em meu ouvido o que me fez acalmar e eu finalmente parei de chorar. Edward me encarou sério, seus olhos preocupados e seus lábios apertados numa linha fina. Seus olhos eram escuros e eu sabia que estava sendo difícil para ele ficar assim perto de mim. Eu bocejei... Estava muito cansada.

- Eu acho que vou tirar uma soneca. – disse suavemente. Ele riu baixinho. – Vá caçar enquanto eu faço isso, assim não precisaremos ficar mais tempo longe um do outro. – beijei a ponta de seu nariz.

Ele me colocou em suas costas e rápido como um tiro me levou para a sala, eu disse que iria descansar e que me chamassem mais tarde. Esme e Carlisle sorriram e Rosalie e Alice disseram que mais tarde iríamos provar algumas roupas – eu não estava ansiosa para isso. Emmett e Jasper... Bem... Eles ainda disputavam no vídeo-game. Nós subimos as escadas e ele me levou para seu quarto, segundo ele, Alice havia roubado o meu quarto. Eu sabia que em seu quarto havia um sofá de couro que seria desconfortável, mas melhor que nada. Quando entrei havia algo de diferente. Minha antiga cama de casal estava lá.

- Eu peguei-a e passava as noites deitado sentindo seu perfume e lembrando-me de você. – Edward revelou. Novamente eu comecei a chorar, dessa vez silenciosamente. Ele me puxou para a cama e deitou-se ao meu lado. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ficamos ali, enroscados um ao outro, apenas lembrava-me de que quando estava caindo em sono profundo ele saiu pela janela.

E na minha mente isso podia significar que ele saia da minha vida. **Porque ele não me perdoara.**

_**Arte da vida  
**__**Um coração em eterna hemorragia  
**__**Você nunca irá querer seu ultimo suspiro  
**__**Quero viver  
**__**Não posso deixar meu coração me matar**_

_**...**_

O sol escapava pelas frestas da cortina. O quarto estava levemente claro e num primeiro momento eu não consegui reconhecer o lugar. Sentei na cama coçando meus olhos e depois tentando arrumar meu cabelo, que estava incrivelmente bagunçado. Olhei no relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e constatei que era meio da tarde, havia dormido apenas algumas horas. Procurei por qualquer sinal de Edward, mas não o encontrei.

Levantei-me bocejando e fui até o banheiro lembrando-me vagamente da manhã, quando eu caia no sono e ele saia pela janela. Decidi que me preocupar com aquilo era burrice então ia até a cozinha para fazer algo para comer na noite de natal, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Edward adentrou o quarto, dessa vez com seus olhos dourados.

- Já acordou? – ele me perguntou sorrindo e caminhando até mim, parada na porta do banheiro.

- Acabei. – ele me beijou suavemente.

- Você não vai acreditar... Todos estão trabalhando para fazer um natal de ultima hora.

- Verdade? – comentei alegre. Estava doida para ajudar minha família. – Vamos ajudar então.

- Pois é... – disse ele coçando a cabeça, não típico de um vampiro, mas num ato muito humano. – Eles proibiram que você ajudasse e eu vou ficar com você para garantir isso. Na verdade eles acharam uma maneira de nos dar algum tempo sozinhos.

- Mas Edward... E quero ajudar a pendurar os pisca-piscas. – repliquei.

- Quando você for uma vampira que se cair do telhado não morre, pode ajudar com os piscas-piscas.

Eu ri e ele me puxou para o sofá. Sentou e colocou-me apoiada a ele, ligando o som. Precisava conversar seriamente sobre aquele assunto com ele. Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas já que ele começara aquele assunto, era mais fácil tratá-lo do que começar outro para mais tarde voltar onde estávamos agora.

- Sobre isso... Eu queria saber se você tem algum dia vago na sua agenda para me transformar.

Ele hesitou em choque, suas narinas provavelmente inflaram, o maxilar deve ter ficado duro e os olhos sem emoção. Eu sentei ao seu lado no sofá olhando-o com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Você quer que eu faça isso? Eu não poderia... Eu não saberia parar... – calei-o com minha mão.

- Eu confio em você. – disse sussurradamente.

Ele ainda estava relutante quando eu o beijei, mas havia outra coisa que queria que ele fizesse antes daquilo.

- Edward, eu quero pedir algo a você. – comecei nervosa e tentei manter as batidas de meu coração num ritmo normal.

- Qualquer coisa. – ele me respondeu pensativo... Como se não estivesse realmente ouvindo.

Eu fiquei exultante, sentei-me entre as pernas dele e sorrindo timidamente. Eu dera o primeiro passo, agora só necessitava convencê-lo a parte que eu realmente queria. Eu aproximei meu rosto do dele e olhei diretamente em seus olhos dourados, perdendo o fôlego por alguns segundos e então recomecei:

- Existem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer enquanto ainda sou humana.

- Como experiências humanas? – perguntou ele feliz. Tinha certeza de que ele não gostaria que eu perdesse nada.

- Exatamente.

- Pode dizer e nós faremos agora mesmo, ou o mais rápido possível.

Eu corei com aquela frase. Se ele realmente soubesse o que eu queria não haveria somente cinco centímetros entre sua boca e a minha. Mas como ele mal podia imaginar eu tomei vantagem. Eu beijei-o mais uma vez e senti que ele me correspondia sentindo tudo aquilo que perdera por alguns meses. Eu me aproximei mais, segurando em seu colarinho e me pressionando contra ele. Levei minhas mãos aos botões de sua camisa e consegui desabotoar o segundo botão antes que ele percebesse minhas verdadeiras intenções e se afastasse de mim.

- Eu não acredito... – começou ele com o rosto completamente surpreso com o que eu queria, mas antes que continuasse eu cortei-o.

- Você disse qualquer coisa.

- Sim qualquer coisa que não a coloque em perigo mortal! De jeito nenhum vou fazer **isso** antes de você transformada! – ele explodiu em raiva. Levantou do sofá indo para o outro lado do quarto passando as mãos pelo cabelo, frustrado.

De todos os sentimentos que eu pensei que passaria por mim naquela situação eu realmente não esperava aquele... **Rejeição**. Lágrimas vieram a meu rosto e eu o baixei entristecida.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou. Quando não respondi, ele veio até mim e ergueu meu rosto. – Você está chorando? – perguntou olhando-me torturado.

- Não... – disse com a voz embargada.

- Me desculpe... – disse abraçando-me forte. – Mas entenda.. Não posso fazer isso com você... Não que eu não **queira**, mas colocar você em perigo desnecessário está fora de questão.

- Eu não estou dizendo que **vai** dar certo... – comecei tentando convencê-lo. Mas se tentássemos...

- Não, Bella. Se isso sair do controle...

- Você não vai perder o controle... Só... Por favor...

Beijei-o numa ultima tentativa e ele correspondeu com algo cauteloso, mas de um jeito diferente. Eu me apertei a ele e senti suas mãos apertarem levemente minha cintura. Uma coisa eu sabia, havia ganhado a batalha.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para a cama deitando-me entre os travesseiros, não afastando os lábios dos meus. Ele ficou por cima, suas mãos ainda na minha cintura. Então cedo demais ele parou o beijo.

- Se eu fizer qualquer coisa errada, ou que você sinta dor... Você tem que me falar imediatamente. – ele estava preocupado, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Relaxe... Tudo vai ser perfeito. – e beijei a ponta de seu nariz.

Ele novamente me beijou nos lábios enquanto eu novamente tentava tirar sua camisa, dessa vez sem nenhum empecilho. Edward começou a passar suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, deixando-me completamente arrepiada. Retirei a camisa dele por completo jogando-a em algum canto do quarto, enquanto me concentrava em sentir todos os músculos das costas de meu vampiro. Ele é delicioso. Suas costas são definidas, não como Emmett, mas de um jeito sexy e... Quente. Isso era realmente contraditório pensei com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Ele deixou sua boca vagar por meu rosto e então encontrar meu pescoço. Eu tinha certeza que ele podia sentir o sangue passando apressado em minha jugular. Ele me beijava e lambia como se já soubesse fazer aquilo há muito tempo, o que eu sabia que era impossível já que ele era virgem... Essa é a vantagem de ser namorada de seu irmão adotivo vampiro... Você sabe todos os segredos dele.

Ele vagarosamente levantou minha blusa deixando meu sutiã branco aparecer. Ele sem querer deixou seu peso cair em cima de mim por alguns segundos e eu pude sentir algo em minha coxa. Eu instantaneamente fiquei vermelha, mas consegui me recuperar e dar um sorrisinho sacana para ele. Eu desci minhas mãos, respirando pesadamente, para o cós da calça de Edward. Quando desabotoei o botão senti a respiração dele suspender por alguns segundos em meu ouvido para logo depois se tornar cada vez mais rápida.

No momento seguinte eu não saberia dizer como eu estava apenas de calcinha e ele começava a beijar e massagear meus seios. Maldita super velocidade, critiquei em pensamentos antes de ter meus pensamentos rompidos de meu corpo por sensações simplesmente desnorteantes. Tudo que eu conseguia sentir era a mão esquerda de Edward massageando meu seio enquanto mordiscava o outro e sua mão direita passeava pela minha coxa.

Eu estava nas nuvens, mas eu percebi que existia um problema. Ele estava vestido com a calça e a cueca e eu estava apenas de calcinha, e que deduzi ser por pouco tempo. De um jeito que eu nunca imaginei que eu conseguisse, eu troquei de posição ficando por cima. Eu estava completamente envergonhada de minha posição e tinha certeza que minhas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas. Mas já que eu estava na cama... Que fosse para fazer algo.

Timidamente eu o beijei na boca, enquanto sentia ele me segurar com uma mão na cintura e a outra passar pelas minhas costas me arrepiando. Eu desci os beijos para o pescoço e dei vários chupões, sabendo que a pele dele nunca ficaria marcada, mas ainda assim era bom ver como ele prendia a respiração. Desci minhas mãos novamente até o cós da calça dele e desci o zíper, deixando-a torta em seus quadris. A fiz escorregar pelas pernas dele e senti sua ereção ir de encontro a minha feminilidade. Minha respiração se tornou acelerada e eu voltei a beijá-lo em sua boca.

Ele novamente me colocou em baixo e desceu seus beijos pelo meu colo e barriga chegando ao elástico de minha calcinha branca. Eu suspendi repentinamente minha respiração e ele percebeu. Então pela primeira vez desde que estávamos fazendo aquilo nos encaramos no olhos. Eles brilhavam mais que o sol e eu conseguia ver o desejo neles. Ele sorriu torto, mas dessa vez com algo mais, de modo... Sacana.

O-Meu-Deus-do-Céu! Edward Cullen com um sorriso torto no rosto já tira fôlego de quem quer que seja. Agora Edward Cullen com um sorriso torto **sacana** no rosto, me fez quase desmaiar. Oh... Ele não ia fazer o que eu estava pensando ia? Com os dentes ele desceu o elástico de minha calcinha e encolhi minha barriga com o arrepio que tive. Sim ele iria fazer o que eu estava pensando. E eu iria desmaiar... Na minha primeira vez eu ia desmaiar. Seria a única humana no mundo a fazer isso, mas... Era **Edward Cullen**!

Senti quando a ultima peça foi embora e a respiração gelada de Edward perto de meu ponto mais sensível. Quando eu senti sua língua entrar em contato com a minha pele quente eu gemi alto. Arregalei os olhos para todas as sensações que invadiam meu corpo e não consegui refrear os sons que saiam pela minha garganta. Senti arrepios desde meu coro cabeludo e eu sabia que aquilo era uma coisa única.

Meu corpo se arrepiava a cada respiração e Edward parecia um profissional fazendo aquilo . Eu sentia meu corpo queimar cada vez mais por dentro como se houvesse uma chama que ninguém pudesse apagar. Chegou um momento em que esse fogo começou a arder cada vez mais e meus gemidos viraram gritos eu chamava pelo nome de Edward. Oh, Edward, Edward... Até que meus pensamentos foram cortados e eu senti meu corpo tremer violentamente. Eu havia tido meu primeiro orgasmo.

Eu o senti se afastando, para no segundo seguinte já estar de volta e eu percebi que não teria que me preocupar com sua cueca. Ele beijou meus lábios e olhou-me nos olhos. Minha respiração ainda estava falha, mas eu me esforcei para deixá-la firme quando disse, enquanto eu tocava seu rosto encarando os perfeitos olhos dourados.

- Eu te amo. - ele sorriu verdadeira e completamente.

De três coisas eu tinha certeza. Primeira, Edward era meu irmão adotivo vampiro. Segunda, existia uma parte dele que tinha sede do meu sangue, mas a outra parte – a que era realmente forte – me amava. E terceira, eu sempre fora e sempre continuaria sendo, – mesmo em meus momentos de negação – completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Eu também te amo. E é por isso que estamos aqui. – ele disse. – Se você sentir dor, por favor, diga. – começou ele novamente, mas eu o cortei como da outra vez.

- Não se preocupe vai dar certo. – eu respirei fundo enquanto ele me beijava nos lábios, alvoroçado.

Então eu senti Edward me penetrar. Por um momento eu senti uma dor, algo sendo rompido e ele parou. Mas eu sussurrei para que ele continuasse. Eu sabia que ele estava com medo de me machucar, mas eu sabia que a vontade de ele me ter viva e para ele era muito maior do que me matar.

Ele se mexeu lentamente dentro de mim e senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Ele invadia meu corpo, assim como ele havia feito com minha alma há muito tempo atrás e aquilo estava certo... Tinha que estar por que... Nós nos amávamos.

O ritmo acelerava a cada momento e eu sentia cada parte de Edward no meu corpo. Ele tinha a cabeça apoiada entre meus seios e me penetrava cada vez mais rápido e forte. Eu tinha minhas pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura e minhas mãos se agarravam aos seus perfeitos cabelos cor de bronze.

Minha respiração estava absurdamente acelerada, e cada vez mais rápido meus pensamentos me deixavam. Eu não sabia se estava sendo tão bom para Edward como estava sendo para mim, mas quando o ouvi chamar meu nome eu sorri e contraí meus músculos internos para ele saber que eu estava ouvindo. Eu só não esperava que um rosnado de satisfação saísse do peito dele. Eu tinha um jeito muito sutil de dar prazer a ele. Eu puxei sua cabeça para e minha e em vez de beijá-lo eu lambi seu pescoço e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha. Tentando ser o mais sexy possível eu disse:

- Isso foi bom... Ed?

Ele não conseguiu me responder pela primeira vez na vida. Sua respiração era tão difícil quanto a minha e eu fiquei feliz em saber que não era a única que sairia ganhando aquela noite. Mas de uma coisa eu não estava pronta. Ele me virou me deixando por cima e o ritmo sequer diminuiu, eu tinha os olhos fechados e mordia meu abio inferior com força, com certeza minhas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas.

O prazer crescia rapidamente dentro de mim e eu necessitava de mais e mais... Foi quando a mesma sensação de quando a língua dele trabalhava, me assomou e o fogo ardia cada vez mais. Eu novamente contraí meus músculos, mas dessa vez com toda a força que tinha e então não era somente eu que estava gritando no quarto. E foi necessário somente mais alguma investidas depois disso para que eu sentisse algo gelado se misturasse com algo quente dentro de mim. Edward agora era definitivamente meu.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me deitou em seu peito frio, me deixando com arrepios bons. Beijou meus lábios mais uma vez antes de me abraçar forte e cheirar meus cabelos. Eu me sentia amada e satisfeita naquele momento como se nada pudesse atrapalhar e eu tinha certeza de que nada podia.

- Eu te amo, Bella. - e logo depois começou a cantarolar uma cantiga para eu dormir, aquele seria o momento mais perfeito da minha vida, se não fosse por Emmett.

- Eu não sabia que as humanas eram tão fogosas na cama assim.

Eu não pude deixar de rir envergonhada.

_**Não existe talvez  
**__**Outro caminho para o seu coração  
**__**Então eu imagino que eu deva encontrar  
**__**Um novo caminho para ele  
**__**Eu tremo quando escuto seu nome  
**__**Eu penso em você, mas não é a mesma coisa  
**__**Eu não vou estar satisfeito até estar  
**__**Embaixo da sua pele**_

_**...**_

_Se tudo o mais perecesse e enquanto ele perdurasse, eu ainda continuaria a existir; e se tudo o mais restasse e ele fosse aniquilado, o universo se tornaria muito mais estranho._

Eu sempre soubera que esse seria meu destino ao estar apaixonada por um vampiro. Aquele era um laço ao qual ninguém poderia desfazer, mesmo se tentassem. A minha única certeza na vida desde que eu descobrira meu amor, era Edward. E eu nunca imaginei que para chegar ao finalmente, minha vida pudesse se transformar do jeito que ela se transformou.

Quando eu era pequena, a morte de meus pais... Depois a separação de minha irmã e eu; então uma família de vampiros me adotando. Eu podia dizer com todas as palavras que minha vida não havia sido nada normal e eu tinha todos os motivos para chegar um dia e simplesmente surtar. Foi o que fiz quando comecei a divagar sobre meu relacionamento com Edward e acabei fugindo de casa.

Mas aquilo tudo era passado... Um passado realmente deixado para trás... Nem lembrava há quantos anos realmente acontecera... Depois que você se transforma em uma vampira os dias passam, assim como os anos e você não chega a perceber quando se leva uma vida como eu e meu **marido** levamos. Quando você já se passou cinqüenta anos desde sua vida humana. Eu continuo sendo a Bella, minha aparência totalmente melhorada é claro... Mas ainda assim, eu. Com meus defeitos, minha personalidade... Tudo como era antes. Só que com certeza mais feliz.

Dessa vez eu era perfeita para Edward. Éramos ambos vampiros. Ele não deixara a mania de me observar como fazia quando ainda era humana. Qualquer movimento que eu fazia era prontamente acompanhado por seus olhos âmbares. Eu não tinha dúvidas que ele me amava, não mais – há muito tempo. Eu nunca me sentia sozinha com Edward. Talvez aquela pequena vez que sumi da vida de minha família por algum tempo, deixou uma ferida tão grande com ele que não conseguia pensar em se quer passar um dia inteiro longe de mim... Eu não saberia dizer, eu não lia mentes.

Durante cinqüenta anos passamos por diversas coisas, e a cada dia eu somente conseguia me apaixonar cada vez mais pelo vampiro que eu escolhera. Eu nunca me sentia sozinha ou desamparada com ele ao meu lado, ele era único e confiava nele de olhos fechados, tanto nos bons como nos maus momentos. Ele sempre estivera lá desde que eu era pequena. Ele e minha família. Carslile, Esme e Emmett. Todos eles nunca me abandonaram e eu os amava como nunca.

Suspirei. Olhei para as páginas a minha frente. Cinqüenta anos escritos naquelas páginas, cada momento especial, cada pensamento, cada desapontamento – não que eu tivesse algum. Não sabia como aquela idéia apareceu em minha mente, mas anotar cada coisa que achava importante parecera uma ótima idéia e assim eu poderia me lembrar para todo o sempre do que eu realmente queria.

- Mamãe! – ouvi um grito longo vindo em direção à sala e esperei que a menina de cabelos castanhos claros encaracolados aparecesse vinda de algum lugar.

Ela finalmente apareceu saindo da cozinha e correndo em minha direção jogando-se em meu colo, pouco se importando com a frieza ou a dureza de meu corpo. Eu coloquei-a sentada e abracei-a sentido seu perfume. Era incrivelmente bom – não de uma maneira comestível claro.

- O que aconteceu Kate? – perguntei preocupada analisando sua expressão, mas não havia medo, apenas estava suada e tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Eu e o tio Emmett estávamos brincando de monstro e eu não consegui assustá-lo. Então ele apareceu do nada e eu levei um susto. – ela gargalhou.

Quantas vezes eu teria que brigar com Emmett e dizer a ele para parar de assustá-la. Eu sei que ela não diria nada de propósito, mas e se deixasse escapar para alguma assistente social que Emmett era um monstro? Ou melhor... Que nós éramos vampiros?! Foi então que eu descobri a única complicação de adotar uma criança com Emmett na casa, **ele era mentalmente igual à Kate**.

Senti que ele se aproximava, junto com Edward. Meu marido não estava satisfeito com a brincadeira. Eles entraram em silêncio na sala, mas assim que Edward nos viu seu rosto – que estava completamente mudado por causa da raiva contra Emmett – voltou completamente ao normal e ele até mesmo deu um meio sorriso. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado passando um braço pelos meus ombros, me deu um pequeno selinho e acariciou o cabelo de Kate, antes de voltarmos a atenção para Emmett, que estava parado no meio da sala.

- Relaxa Em... Eu sei que não fez por mal... Mas entenda que isso é perigoso. – disse tentando não rir da cara de inocente que ele fazia. Então para minha felicidade ele sorriu e olhou para Edward como se dissesse 'se ferrou'. Edward bufou, mas desviou a atenção para Kate.

- Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia.

- Oh, porque não papai? – começou ela manhosa, ela tinha um jeito único de convencer o pai, um jeito tão persuasivo quanto o meu, ela fora uma boa aluna. – O tio Em fica me olhando de longe... Eu quero ir brincar com Jake.

- Humpf. Eu não vou levá-la até o parquinho para brincar com esse tal Jake, ele não cheira bem. – disse Emmett com uma cara de nojo.

- Só porque ele cheira diferente você não pode julgá-lo Em... Ele é um amigo de Kate e por isso você vai levá-la ao parquinho e ficar de olho em ambos. Esse será seu castigo. – disse tentando esconder o riso.

Kate me deu um beijo, assim como em Edward e saiu da casa com mãos dadas a Emmett. Eles seriam encrenca quando ela fosse uma adolescente. Eu virei para meu marido e o beijei mais profundamente dessa vez que estávamos sozinhos. Meus pais, e meus irmãos estavam caçando a casa era somente nossa.

Eu sabia onde aquele beijo me levaria, eu o correspondi como sempre e daquela vez ele não era mais rápido que eu para se despir, éramos rápidos juntos, ao mesmo tempo e fazíamos amor até alguém chegar ou então até cansarmos, eu não poderia reclamar daquela parte.

Amor físico realmente apimentava nossa relação de cinqüenta anos, mas por incrível que pareça a cada dia eu me apaixono mais por Edward. E eu tinha certeza que aquilo somente aumentaria através dos anos. Seus olhos dourados me encantavam mais a cada segundo e seu cheiro era reconfortante. Eu não me importaria em viver junto com ele para o resto da eternidade, eu escolhera aquilo e seria mais feliz do que qualquer pessoa. Junto com nossa filha.

Ele me pegou no colo e rapidamente levou para o quarto onde logo estávamos enroscados um ao outro na cama. Eu beijava seus lábios com urgência como se eu não tivesse minha cota de Edward todos os dias. Eu sabia que aquele poderia não ser o feliz para sempre. Mas eu o faria ser enquanto nós dois vivêssemos.

Eu havia dado meu coração a Edward. E podia ter certeza de que não me arrependeria nunca.

- 'Eu dei meu coração, por que nada pode se comparar neste mundo com você.'

_**Seus olhos de tom verde avelã  
**__**Observando todo movimento que faço  
**__**E aquele sentimento de dúvida, esta apagado  
**__**Eu nunca vou me sentir sozinho com você do meu lado  
**__**Você é única, e em você eu confio,  
**__**E nós passamos por bons e maus momentos.  
**__**Mas seu amor incondicional esteve sempre em minha mente  
**__**Você tem estado lá desde o começo pra mim  
**__**E seu amor sempre foi verdadeiro como pode ser**_

Então nos perdemos nas reações que cada um se provocava, enquanto o dia mal começava e nossa filha se divertia no parque. Uma coisa eu tinha que admitir, Emmett tinha razão, o tal amigo de Kate, Jake, cheirava a cachorro...

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Olá pessoal. Venho aqui com o ultimo capitulo dessa fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado... Tentei fazer o meu melhor. Agradeço os comentários à: **Fernanda Kowalewicz**,_ Helena Camila_, **Talizinha**, _Ad_, **Poppy**, _Thay Cris_, **Mia**,_ Helena D. Cullen_, a desesperada **Fata Morgan** (flor as vezes eu demoro quatro meses pra atualizar as minhas fanfics então agradeça xD) e um obrigada especial para **Graziela Leon** (amora obrigada por estar acompanhando, beijos no bochecha).

As músicas utilizadas nesse capitulo foram:

**Art of L****ife** – _X-Japan_

**Back Home** – _Yellowcard_

**Shiver **_– Maroon 5_

**Warmness on the Soul **_– Avenged Sevenfold_

Espero que realmente tenham gostado e até os próximos projetos, espero que os acompanhem. Próxima fanfic de minha autoria com o casal mais famoso de Twilight: **_9 e ½ semanas de amor._**

Amo vocês... Beijos, Kate (:


End file.
